


Let's Go To The Beach

by BennettGumball



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, sapphic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Cheryl’s mother, Penelope, was insufferable ever since the 17 year old had came out. She didn't even say she was gay, all she said was that girls were just at appealing at boys were. Anyway, that was four years ago, now, she was in the car with her mother, riding towards the beach. She had convinced her mother to give her one of their beach house for a week to get away. But what Penelope didn’t know is that she would be meeting a certain, special someone there. The only person whose given her comfort since Jason had died. Her closest friend and maybe more after this vacation, Toni Topaz. Toni was special, Toni was kind to her. Toni kept her safe. Toni was...gentle with her and it made Cheryl feel something that she’s only felt once before. But can Toni protect her when a nightmare from the Serpent's past complicate her future?





	1. Getting Away

“I don’t understand why you would want to go by yourself, surely you’d have friends you’d want to go with,” Her mother criticized, making Cheryl roll her eyes. 

 

“Mother, wouldn’t you love the house alone? Ever since my uncle took Nana Rose, you haven’t been able to be alone right? It being summer break after all.” 

 

“I suppose that’s true. Maybe I can catch up on work while you’re gone. But I still must ask, why didn’t you invite that boy, what was his name? Archie Andrews?” Penelope asks. 

 

“Because Archie is with his father and mother in Maine don’t you remember? For their ski trip.” 

 

“What about Betty Cooper? She is your cousin you know.”

 

“Yes but she went with FP, Jughead and her mother on a cross country riding trip.” 

 

“Veronica?” 

 

“Germany.” 

 

“Well, that’s unfortunate. You should have went with one of them instead of being by yourself. I’ll be worried about you Cheryl.” 

“Sure you will mother, can you just drive?” After another 45 minutes of hearing her mother lecture about how sad Cheryl’s life was, they arrived at the Blossom family beach house in Orchard. 

 

“Now, just remember, do not call me. There’s a gun in your father’s old drawer in his office and a safe room in the basement. If you have people over, clean up after yourself. Have a nice time Cheryl.” Penelope got back in the car and drove off. 

 

“Love you too Mother.” Cheryl rolls her eyes and brought her bags into the large house. It was brick and red like everything else in the Blossom name. It was a mer one story, not much but certainly not small. She looked back and saw her mother’s trail of dust from their small car. Cheryl sighed and went inside the house, for once finally free. 

 

*** * ***

 

“Do you really have to go Toni? You could just stay with me,” A girl said, laying across the Serpent’s bed with bright red hair. Still not the right shade. 

 

“YesI have to go so it means you go.” The pinkette grabbed the girl’s clothes and threw them at her, going into the bathroom. “Be gone by the time I get out.” 

 

The girl scoffed and got up, dressing and leaving the biker’s trailer. Well not her trailer but her grandfather’s and Sweet Pea’s. They took Sweet Pea in after the boy’s trailer was taken from him by the one and only Hiram Lodge. He said that it was because they were studying the place but Sweet Pea was behind on payments. Toni showered quickly, making sure she put on her vanilla and cinnamon cologne before starting to pack. She looked at her phone and saw that Bombshell had texted her back. 

 

**Cheryl Bombshell (4:26 pm)**

**I’m omw to beach house now, here’s the address,**

**336 Candy Lane.**

**See you soon, XXX!**

 

**T-T (4:27pm)**

**I’ll be a little behind but I’ll see you there**

 

Toni pulled her suitcase from her closet and began to pack her best looking clothes if they were clean. She dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and grey ripped jeans, tying a red flannel around her waist. She grabbed her Serpent jacket, pulling it on and packing her toiletries in her bag. She grabbed her car keys and rushed out of the room and out the front door with a “Bye grandpa, see you next weekend!” 

 

Toni hopped in her grey convertible and started it up, speeding out of the trailer park with a large dust cloud. She sent Cheryl and quick text and got a quick reply.

 

**T-T (5:03pm)**

**On the road now, see you soon**

**I’ll get groceries for us**

 

**Cheryl Bombshell (5:03pm)**

**Thank you**

**I’ll be waiting, ;)**

 

A blush covered the gang member’s face and she got on the freeway, putting the directions in her phone’s GPS. Toni turned on the radio, Royal Blood of course, and drove to her awaiting vacation. Maybe since they would be alone, she could finally finally make a move on the girl she’s been crushing on since Southside High was shut down and they were moved to Riverdale High. She blushed and shook her head at the thought of being with the maple heiress officially. The two girls have been playing with their feelings for forever, Toni could barely remember when it started. To get her mind off of the redhead, Toni turned up the radio and sung along with the lyrics as miles passed by her, getting closer to the beach house. Soon, it hit 6 and Toni had just arrived in Orchard Beach, 12 minutes away from where Cheryl was waiting for her. Before she turned into the neighborhood she stopped at the local Walmart and bought some groceries with the little money she had. Snacks, cooking food, water, soda, the basics. She left the store and hopped but in her car heading into the beach house district. Unfortunately she couldn’t speed down the road so she took her time, practicing what she’d say to the redhead. 

 

“Hey Cheryl, look we’ve been friends for a few months right? Well during those… no no too formal. Hey Cheryl, you me, dating now? Ugh, living with Sweet Pea has ruined my game. Cheryl, I’ve liked you for a very long time and I was wondering if you’d be my sensational girlfriend. Yeah, that could work, she likes when I call her sensational.” Topaz pulls up in the beach house’s driveway just as the GPS rings that she’s reached her destination. The Serpent grabs her suitcases and put them on the doorstep, going back to grab the store bags. She went up to the door, making sure she was put together, hair, jacket on right. Toni knocked.

 

*** * ***

 

Cheryl heard the girl pull up in her driveway and looked out the window. Her heart swooned but she pushed the feeling down, looking in the mirror making sure she was presentable. Her hair was slightly sticking up and reapplied her lipstick. She heard Toni knock on the door and she rushed over to it. 

 

“Toni!” Cheryl happily exclaimed, hugging the gang member closely. Toni hugged her back, tightly, feeling afraid that if she let her go, she wouldn't hold her again. “It’s been forever, how have you been?” 

 

Toni put the groceries on the table and grabbed her bags, kicking the door closed. Cheryl locked it. 

 

“It’s been good Cheryl, even though it’s only been three days since we last saw each other.” The Serpent sat on the couch and kicked her feet up. Cheryl sat next to her and hits them down. 

 

“Staying with my mother feels like it’s been years. I missed you.” The HBIC laid against Toni’s side and wrapped her arms around her waist. Toni rubbed her pale arm. 

 

“I missed you too. Sleeping with random women hasn’t been cutting it.” Cheryl scoffed and playfully hit her, causing her favorite sound from the Serpent to fill her ears. “I’m kidding I’m kidding, I know you’d never sleep with me.” 

 

“That doesn’t excuse the sleeping with random women part. You’ve been that bored?” Toni nods. “Read a book then.” 

 

“I’ve read them all.” Topaz gets up and starts to put the groceries away. 

 

“That’s physically impossible.” The redhead gets up and helps her. “What all did you get?” 

 

“Uh, got some raw meat, cereal, pancake mix, chocolate chips, cookies, brownies, some vegetables because I have to keep my striking hot bod.” Toni raises her shirt teasingly, showing off her light abs.  “Soda, water and some almond milk cause I don’t drink that cow shit.” 

 

“You remembered that I like chocolate chip pancakes?” The bombshell’s voice cracked a little bit. No one ever remembered that except Jason because he liked them too. 

 

“Yeah. You got me hooked on them especially with the honey.” 

 

“You brought honey too?” Cheryl sounded like an over eager kid. 

 

“Totally. I got all your favorite stuff that I like, even your cherry cola.” 

 

“You got that! Toni, you’re the best!” Cheryl rushed up and hugged her from behind, laying her red head on the Serpent’s shoulder. 

 

“Anything for you Cheryl, you just have to ask and I’ll get it for you.” Toni smiled back at her, stealing glances at her lips. Cheryl did the same and the pinkette turned around, leaning in. The junior scholar did the same and their lips met slightly but Cheryl jumped back as her phone rang. She rushed over to it annoyed. 

 

“What?! Oh, hi mother...yes I’m sorry for yelling, you just scared me. Yes I’m fine, I just went into town to get some food. Dad left his bike here, I didn’t need much stuff anyway. Yes, I rode a bike a bicycle mother. Yes, I am ok, yeah I found Daddy’s gun. Yes mother, it’s loaded with extra ammo. Front and back doors are locked too. Goodnight mother, I can hear your….client for lack of better words in the background. Ew ew, I do not want to know because I will never do something like that. Bye.”

 

“Her client? What kind of work does she do?” Toni asks, throwing the plastic bags away. Cheryl looks at her with a raised eye. “What?........oh oh oh ew disgusting!” 

 

“Yes I know. It’s another reason why I need to get away from her. She’s driving me crazy.” 

“Well, it’s just us until Sunday. How about we enjoy it?” 

 

“Great suggestion. I’m going to take a shower,” Cheryl grabbed her phone and went down the hall. 

 

“I’ll make dinner.” She heard a faint dinner and the water starting up. Toni took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. She got out rice, beef and some peppers, heating up the stove. She put the rice on boil, chopping up the peppers. The pinkette spattered some butter and soy sauce on a hot skillet, adding the peppers to it. Toni then chopped up the beef, placing it in a medium pot. She mixed beef broth, water and some spices then adding the peppers after they were cooked. She set a timer to 20 minutes as every cooked on low. After she put her suitcases in the only bedroom, she turned on the TV. She turned on some mindless MTV and watched reruns of Catfish until something peaked her interest. A voice flowed through the halls and got her up, walking towards the bathroom. Through the door, she heard Cheryl singing, like legit singing. Toni slumped against the wall and leaned against the door, deeply listening. 

  
  


_ Lose your little guard, let it down _

_ We don’t have to think it through _

_ We’ve got to let go _

 

_ I wanna give you wild love _

_ That kind that never slows down _

_ I wanna take you high up _

_ Let our heart be the only sound _

_ I wanna go where the lights burn low _

_ And you’re only mine _

_ I wanna give you wild love _

 

_ Let’s be reckless, unaffected _

_ Running out until we’re breathless _

_ Let’s be hopeful don’t be broken _

_ Let’s stay caught up in the moment _

 

_ I wanna give you wild love _

_ That kind that never slows down _

_ I wanna take you high up _

_ Let our heart be the only sound _

_ I wanna go where the lights burn low _

_ And you’re only mine _

_ I wanna give you wild love _

 

As the music slowed down, Toni heard the shower stop and got up. “Hey Cheryl, just between me and you, you can give me that wild love anytime.” 

 

“TONI! GO AWAY!” Cheryl looked in the steamed over mirror and her cheeks were as bright as her hair. She opened the door to see that the Serpent wasn’t out there anymore. Cheryl rushed off to the bedroom and quickly dressed, blood red panties, wanting to tease Toni by not wearing a bra.She put on some black slippers and pajama pants with flames on them. She looked and saw Toni’s bags in the room and she opened one of her bags, grabbing a t-shirt, putting it on. The cherry head looked at herself in the mirror with the Southern Side Serpents t-shirt and her pants. “Perfect.” She dried her hair some more before walking to the main room. She slowed as she peaked around the corner and saw that the lights were turned down low and candles lit the dining table. A red tablecloth was under them and two plates full of food were across from each other. Two wine glasses full of red wine complimented them.  

 

“Toni? Where’d you go?” Cheryl asked, taking a seat. “T-T?” 

 

“Uh sorry, I was supposed to be here when you walked in.” Toni had on a tight blazer over her normal clothes and she was barefoot. 

 

“What’s all this?” The redhead asked, as Toni pushed her in the chair. The Serpent quickly moved in front of her. 

 

“I wanted to treat you to something. With everything that’s been happening, I think you deserve it.” Topaz’s fingers tapped anxiously against the table. “Plus I have something important to ask.” 

 

“Ah, you should at least let me dress up. You look all preppy,” Cheryl giggled and Toni laughed. 

 

“You look fine how you are now. Now, I don’t want to ruin this dinner with the question first so let’s eat.” They dug in, and Cheryl laughed every time Toni got too nervous and dropped her food back on her plate. 

 

“What are you so worried for? It’s just me.” Cheryl looked at her with glowing hazel eyes and the Serpent swallowed thickly. 

 

“Um Cheryl, once I ask this and you say no, do it gently yeah? I’ve never felt this way about a person before.” Toni put her hands on the table and Cheryl took them. “Wooh, here we go. Cheryl Blossom, I….I fell in love with you. We’ve only been friends for a few months but you freak me out so strongly. Bombshell, you got me fucked up. I’ve tried to get rid of my feelings for you and every morning, I woke up to someone with red hair but not exactly your shade. I just want to be here for you, I want you to be mine so I can protect you. So I can keep you safe. Look, I know that you can take care of yourself by yourself but you can’t take it all. I want to be there for that, for the stuff you can’t take. God, this is harder than I thought. My heart is just clenching against itself right now. I don’t know what you’re going to say but will you be my girlfriend? Make me the happiest snake in the woods?” 

Cheryl looked at her and tears dropped on the Serpent’s shirt. She turned away and sobbed, covering her mouth. Toni rushed over to her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands. 

 

“What, did I say too much? I’m sorry, I don’t want you to cry. I know that you don’t feel the same way but you don’t have to feel ba-” Toni’s mumbling was cut off by Cheryl kissing her, pulling them both up. The biker’s knees buckled under her as the junior scholar's tongue entered her mouth. Cheryl backed them against a wall and Toni flipped them around, jutting her leg in between Cheryl’s. The redhead moaned in her mouth but pulled her lips away. 

 

“Toni, Toni, Toni wait, wait.” The girl pulled away and looked at her with hazy eyes. 

 

“Sorry, sorry what?” 

 

“We need to talk. I didn’t get to say my part.” They moved to the couch and sat facing each other. 

 

“Was that just a heat of a moment thing? Sorry if I took it too far, I didn’t-”

 

“Let me talk ok? I didn’t say I was rejecting you. Look Toni, you don’t want me.” She went to object but Cheryl cut her off. “I’m not good for you. I’ve never made a good person to date, everyone’s ran away from me and I don’t want that to happen with you. I….I love you too ok? And the last girl I loved was sent away because my mother found out. I don’t want that ok, I don’t. I can’t lose you, I know that it would feel the same as losing Jay-Jay. Just thinking off it makes me cry.” The Serpent grabbed her shaking hand. “T-T, I need you. I need you and I want you but I wouldn’t last if you left me. And knowing that I’ll drive you away if we get together, I can’t do it, I can’t be with you.” 

 

“The only way I would leave you is if I died. Cheryl, you’re not getting rid of me.” 

 

“What if, what if I yell at you or my mother tells us to break up? It’s happened before, I’m a loveless messed up monster.” 

 

“Who told you that huh? Who? Your mother?” The girl nods. “Well, she’s a loveless monster. You are wonderful, you are beautiful, you are stunning, you are sweet and you are kind. You care you really really care, you’re just hurt.” Toni kissed her knuckles. And if we’re together now, we’re going to heal together.” 

 

Cheryl cried, leaning on Toni’s shoulder. The Serpent held her and Cheryl gripped her blazer. Toni pulled her onto her lap and the twin straddled her, sticking her head in the place between the pinkett's shoulder and head. 

 

“You won’t l-leave me? You promise?” She whispered into her ear. 

 

“I promise you Bombshell, I’m not leaving you ever.”  Toni held her closer and Cheryl cried. Soon, her sobs subsided and she leaned up, looking the Serpent in the eye. Brown pairs locked in on each other and they both leaned in, lips smashing into each other. Toni’s cinnamon hands went under the other girl’s flaming sweatpants and Cheryl moaned into her mouth, instinctively grinding on her lap. Toni moaned back, grinding forward, pushing her hips harder in between Cheryl’s legs. Cheryl pulled back to catch her breath and the Serpent’s mouth went to her neck, sucking and biting roughly. 

 

“Toni, we can’t.” She moaned out. “Seriously.” 

 

“Why not?” She whined, leaning against her girl’s chest. 

 

“Because, I’m not exactly ready yet. Yeah it’s a shocker but in my head it’s a really important thing to me…..sorry.” 

 

“Hey babe, it’s ok. You’re my girl now, not some quick fuck. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Cheryl smiled and kissed her again. 

 

“No sex doesn’t mean that I won’t kiss you like crazy.” Cheryl turned them so they were longways down the couch and pushed Toni down. 

 

“You’d tease me knowing that I won’t do anything? How evil are you?” The twin chuckled. 

 

“Very, Serpent. Very.” She leaned down kissing her as Toni chuckled against her lips. The redhead grabbed Toni’s hands, moving them under the t-shirt. The brown girl gasped under her as she felt the hard peaks of her chest, scared to touch them. If it were ten months ago, Toni would have done it without hesitation but she held back until she heard an ok from Cheryl. “You can touch me, waist and up.” 

 

The Serpent hesitated with the hem of her shirt. “Are you sure?” Cheryl nods. Toni pulls it from over her head and her jaws drop at the sight. Cheryl laughs, getting the shirt back from the girl and putting it back on. “Wait, what I thought you said that I could.” Toni whined and the cherry head laughed. 

 

“Yes I did but not right now. Let’s have some dessert.” 


	2. Fucking Perfect

“Toni, get off me,” Cheryl whined, trying to push the other girl from off her. It was morning and the redhead’s alarm had just gone off. Last night for the rest time in a long time, Cheryl had slept without waking up. She had felt safe for a whole night and had gotten all her beauty rest. But now, she wanted the Serpent off her like it was her mother

 

“No, this is nice.” Toni held her tighter, pulling them back in their original position.

 

“You are insufferable, get your hands off me,” Cheryl said, trying to sound like she did at school but Toni could have find her hint of kindness and caring in it. 

 

“Never. Let’s just die here.” Cheryl groaned. 

 

“You are a walking lesbian cliche, T-T.” Toni chuckled sleepily. Cheryl’s heart soared.  

 

“I’m bi and so are you. Just enjoy the moment Cher.” Cher, that was new. Well not new because Jason called her that. “Stay in bed. I’m the snake from Adam and Eve.” 

 

“You’re so annoying.” Cheryl finally broke from her grip and put Toni’s shirt back on, grabbing her phone. She heard the pinkette groan as she walked out of the bedroom and she laughed. “Just join me out here. You can get kisses.” 

 

“Why can’t I get them in bed?” Toni shouted in a whining tone. 

 

“Because, we need to eat before we head to the beach. Come out here Toni!” She heard another loud groan and the hitting of feet on the hardwood floor as Toni came into the dining room and sat at the table. She laid on her arms and watched Cheryl’s ass as she walked around the kitchen. 

 

“Are you switching more on purpose for me or am I just watching too much?” She lazily questioned and Cheryl looked back at her with laughter on her face. 

 

“You’re fucking crazy Toni.” The Serpent shot up and looked her with a raised eyebrow. “What?” 

 

“The Queen Cherry Bombshell said fuck? Do my ears deceive me?” She faked offence with a hand on her chest. The scholar’s eyes drifted down past her bra and focused on her girlfriend's abs. 

 

“I can curse. I just don’t.” She shrugged with her last words and Toni got up and leaned on the counter next to her. 

 

“Why not? Your mother doesn’t approve?” Cheryl chuckled. 

 

“I couldn’t care less about what she thinks. I’m a devinet remember? It’s just….Jay-Jay didn’t like it. He always told me not to but that was when we were controlled by our parents. Now, I don’t know what he’d think.” 

 

“Let’s ask him.” Toni looked up and closed her eyes, speaking quietly. She looked down, back at Cheryl with a smile. “He said it’s ok.” 

 

“W-what was that?” 

 

“I just asked him. Hey Jason,I’m Toni and I’m dating your sister. She’s happy right now I hope and I have a question this is how you answer, say something for no say nothing for yes. Can Cheryl cuss now? And he didn’t answer.” 

 

“But that’s just you making the question work for you, it’s cheating.” Cheryl pouted. 

 

“Fine, I’ll try again. Jason, do something weird in the kitchen if Cheryl’s allowed to cuss.” They looked around the kitchen and the pantry door opened slowly and Cheryl hid behind Toni. “That’s a yes. You are blessed to cuss.” 

 

“That was so fucking freaky, let’s not do it again.” 

 

“Thank Jay.” The door closes again. “See, he likes me.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad. I would’ve never dated you without his permission. Now let’s get to cooking.” Cheryl walks to get everything for chocolate chip pancakes and Toni sits down at the couch, turning on the tv. “Hey, come and help me.” 

 

“Ugh Bombshell why?” Toni whined. She’s been doing a lot of whining since she started hanging out with Cheryl. 

 

“Because I’ll reward you,” She tones in a sing songy voice. The Serpent groans but gets up, walking into the kitchen. 

 

“What’s my reward and what do I need to do?” She asks, leaning on the island. 

 

“Tonight, you might get to do something and right now, can you get the milk for me and the chocolate chips please?” 

 

“Might isn’t even a definite yes.” She shuffled over to the fridge and got the stuff out. “You suck.” 

 

“And you love that I do. Put a cup of milk in here and two cups of chocolate chips please.” Toni’s cheeks light up pink like her hair and she starts to put the stuff in the bowl. After the batter’s done, Cheryl heats up a pan and lathers it in butter. Toni scrambles some eggs, making them perfectly browned on the sides. Once they’re finished, there are two stacks of chocolate chips pancakes and two plates of eggs. They grab the syrup and sit at the table. Cheryl tries to dig in but she interrupted by her chair being moved across the floor, next to Toni’s. 

 

“You really are insufferable.” 

 

“Yes but you are so addicting. I can’t not be around you.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

 

“That’s a double negative meaning you can be around me.” Toni glared at her. 

 

“You know what I mean.” Cheryl giggled.

 

“No, I really really don’t.” 

 

*** * ***

 

It was about 1 when they headed down to the beach. Toni had on a black and green bikini top with black swim short shorts. Cheryl had chosen only one out of her million bathing suits, a red one piece with black stripes. Toni didn’t complain, the twin had an amazing body and she liked when she showed it off. The Serpent’s mini bookbag hung low on her back with her surfboard in one arm while Cheryl’s tote hung on her shoulder. The pinkette had inconspicuously put her free arm around Cheryl’s shoulders as they walked down the beach, looking for a good spot. There wasn’t many people here, just a few sorority girls and frat boys, all looking towards Cheryl’s direction. They set up their umbrella, red of course, close to the shore but not to where the water would get at them. The sun was high in the sky, no clouds to be seen. A perfect day to surf. She dropped her stuff next to Cheryl and began to run out. 

 

“Wait! Sunscreen,” Cheryl said, stopping Toni dead in her tracks. 

 

“I’m dark already. I don’t need it,” The girl argued, walking back. 

 

“And? You still can get sunburnt. Just come put some on and then put on on me. Simple, after you can go surf.” Toni rolled her eyes but set her board in the sand and sat next to her girlfriend. She took the spray can and got some all over her body, rubbing all of it in, under her bikini top.  “Now me.” The redhead fluttered her eyelashes at her and Toni couldn’t resist. She grabbed the special sunscreen for exceptionality pale people, covering her hands. Cheryl had already covered her front so she laid down on her towel, pulling down the back of her swimsuit. 

 

“You’re wearing a onepiece, you barely even need any,” Toni said, applying it to her pale back. It was dotted in orange freckles that Toni thought was adorable. 

 

“So? Safety first.” Toni rolled her eyes playfully and covered Cheryl’s back. Her hands went to the sides were she hesitated as she felt the softer skin of her chest. Taking a pause, she regained herself, pulling the redhead’s suit back up and going to the back of her legs. Cheryl spread them suggestively and Toni leaned down by her ear. 

 

“Do you really want to play these games with me right now? There are frat boys everywhere.” Cheryl chuckled. 

 

“And? You’re almost done.” The Serpent clenched her fist in annoyance and slight arousal before coating the back of the school idol’s legs. Toni moved up to her thighs and heard her slightly moan as she touched in between them. She slowly applied the sunscreen, making sure her knuckles brushed against the now wet spot between Cheryl’s legs. Her fingers played with the elastic as she finished and got up. Cheryl looked up at her with flushed cheeks, nearly breathless. “I told you not to play with me.” Toni kissed her before heading out to the waves. Cheryl huffed and turned around, grabbing her book from her tote, opening it to here she left off. She’d looked up every so often, seeing Toni wipe out or seeing her glide across the water. She went back to her book but instead getting her phone and opening Instagram. Pictures of Veronica snow bathing or her cousin Betty with her own Serpent. A post from Archie peaked her interest, the redhead boy with snuggled with someone on in bed. The caption read, “ _ Finally in bed together. _ ” The A student raised an eyebrow and forwarded it to Veronica. 

 

**_CherryLolipop_**

**Is this u?**

 

**BabyGirl_Lodge**

**No but I'm back in RD. Must be his new bitch**

 

**_CherryLolipop_**

**Well then, have a good time**

 

**BabyGirl_Lodge**

**You have fun with Toni ;) I saw her SC**

 

Cheryl’s eyes popped open and she opened her Snapchat quickly. A picture of her in her bathing suit looking down at her book had just been uploaded a minute ago. The transparent black line read, “I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day...My Girl.”  She looked up and saw the Serpent standing in front of her, water dripping off her body. Her abs were glistening in the sunlight and Cheryl crossed her legs to sedate the new found throbbing. 

 

“Why’d you upload a picture of me? My mother could have seen.” Toni sits next to her, grabbing the redhead by her waist and pulling her on her lap. “Ew, Toni, you’re wet.” 

 

“So are you right?” Cheryl blushed furiously and crossed her legs again but didn’t move from the pinkette's lap. “I’m kidding, I posted a picture of you because some of my peers were talking about you the other day. I wanted to show them who you belonged to.” 

 

“So you only asked me out to prove that I was yours?” Cheryl looked at her deathingly. 

 

“No, no no, Cheryl. I really do love you, that’s why I asked you out.” She took Cheryl’s hand and kissed it. “You believe that right? I’m with you cause I love you, nothing else.” 

 

“I know. I just wanted to push your buttons. Anyone who didn’t love me would have ran away when I started crying yesterday.” 

 

“Well even your tears are beautiful. Everything about you is.” Toni kissed up her neck until she met her lips. 

 

“If I threaten to break up with you all the time, will this be what I get?” The twin asked. 

 

“That would be torture to me, I’d be in fear of losing the most important thing to me.” 

 

“I thought the Serpent were.” Toni shook her neck. 

 

“They were but you trump them. You are my world Cheryl Blossom.” She looked up into her eyes and Cheryl could have sworn that they were bright brown stars. She blushed viciously and pushed Toni away. 

 

“I love you too ChaCha.” Toni leaned back up and kissed her again. They watched the waves with the sound of the beach’s ambiance around them, Cheryl enjoying the feeling of Toni around her, keeping her protected. 

 

“I want to take some pictures of you,” Toni says, getting her camera out. A few months ago FP gave her a job where she could make enough money to finally get the best camera the junior photographer could afford. 

 

“You got a new camera?” Cheryl says, tipping her sunglasses down. 

 

“Yeah, about a month ago.” 

 

“Do you want me to pose any type of way?” 

 

“Just be you. It’s my favorite.” Cheryl stuck her tongue out at her and Toni snapped a picture quickly. 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t ready.” 

 

“Those are the best type of picture. Go ahead do another.” Cheryl pouts and Toni squeals as she takes another picture. The redhead is a perfect model and she tips her sunhat and the sun drowns half her face. The Serpent takes at least 5 different photos from different angles and goes to take another one but a shadow is cast over Cheryl’s side. 

 

“My ladies, what are you two doing here by yourselves?” A voice said, breaking them out of their comfort.  

 

“Yeah, where are your boyfriends? You waiting for them?” Another one said and they looked to see 4 frat boys with douchebag haircuts standing next to their umbrella. 

 

“Maybe they don’t have any.” The third said. 

 

“We can give you some company, boyfriend or not.” 

 

“Could you guys go and take your fragile masculinity somewhere else? I’m trying to enjoy the beach with my girlfriend,” Toni muttered at them. She put her camera in its bag and zipped it up.

 

“Oh you guys are close huh? Well, we have friends who call their friends girlfriends too.  They’re actually over there, come and join us.” The lead frat boy grabs Cheryl’s hand and she pulls it back violently. Toni grabs her bag, pulling her switchblade out on him. 

 

“Touch her again and I will carve your faces off, get out of here!” 

 

“Come on, it was just an accident.” One went to touch Toni’s shoulder and she slashed her blade at him. A red welt grew across his arm and small goblets of blood welled up. 

 

“The fucking bitch cut me!” 

 

“Let’s get out of here, she’s crazy!” The boys ran off and Toni squated next to Cheryl. The redhead was shaking slightly but Toni held out her hand as warning. 

 

“Are you ok? Should I go after him?” Cheryl took her hand pulled her closer. 

 

“Just take me back. I don’t want to be seen right now.” Toni nodded and packed up their stuff while Cheryl waited beside her. They walked back to the house, putting the beach stuff up and showering briefly before sticking on the couch. “Cheryl, are you sure you’re ok?” 

 

“It just reminded me of the nuns at Quiet Mercy. The guards there always pulled me around harshly and I felt the same thing about that guy. It freaked me out. I’ll be ok in a bit.” 

 

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Toni asked, knowing what the effects of PTSD are like. Being kidnapped by the Ghoulies can do that to you. 

 

“Mhm. Just tell me first.” Toni nodded and stuck her hand out, Cheryl taking it slowly. 

 

“I got you, I won’t let anyone touch you ok? Not unless you tell me it’s ok.” Cheryl nodded, laying her head on Toni’s lap. The Serpent played with her hair lightly while checking on her phone. There was 3 missed calls from Sweet Pea and 13 texts from him and Jughead. She looked down at Cheryl, finding the redhead sleeping. Toni slipped out like the snake she was and stood on the porch outside. She group dialed their numbers.

 

“Hey guys, what’s the problem?” Toni said over the line. 

 

“HE GOT OUT!” Sweet Pea yelled in her ear. 

 

“Ow, whoa who got out and out of where?” She chuckled into the phone. 

 

“This isn’t a laughing matter Toni,” Jughead said. “Deadhead got out of county jail.” 

 

“WHAT!? WHY?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?” Toni yelled, fear clouding her thoughts. 

 

“He has his own Snake Tamer, the Ghoulies call him the GhostHunter. He got Deadhead out on a petty self defense charge,” Jughead explained. 

 

“Self defense?! That motherfucker came at my grandfather with a knife and almost killed me! If I hadn’t knocked him out, I’d be dead! What the fuck!” She placed the phone by her side, tapping her foot on the dark wood under her. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she remembered the guy’s face. Pale white hair, his skin matching the color. Dark eyes almost black but they looked crazy when a knife was in his hand. Eerie smile like he was waiting for something to happen. Toni remembers the day like it was a week ago. 

 

“Do you know where he is? How’d you find out?” She asks, placing the phone back to her ear, wiping the tears away. 

 

“I saw him leaving the jail, meeting his friends outside. He told me to give you a message Toni,” Sweet Pea explained. 

 

“What SP? He’s coming for me?” 

 

“And he’s taking the cute redhead of yours. Are you out of town?” 

 

“Yeah, safely two hours away. I’m with Cheryl right now and I’m keeping her safe.” 

 

“What about you? How will you stay safe?” 

 

“ _ Yes I found Daddy’s gun. Yes, it’s loaded. _ ” Cheryl’s words flashed through her mind. 

 

“I have something, we’ll be fine.” 

 

“Ok, be safe. I’ll try to ride up there if I’m not preoccupied you know.” 

 

“What do you mean? Do you have a girl over?” 

 

“Uh yeah, pretty Ms. Lodge junior. She’s right in my bed right now.” 

 

“Hey Toni. We’ll be joining you guys up there in about 3 days. Stay safe til then.” 

 

“You know I still think it’s wrong that you’re sleeping with her when she has a boyfriend but you can handle yourself. Bye Sweet Pea, bye Jug.” 

 

“Wait Veronica?!” She heard Betty’s voice on Jughead’s phone and hung up. Suddenly a random crash of glass and laughter came from a few houses down. The Serpent suspected a frat party gone wrong and went back inside, locking the doors. 

 

“Where’d you go?” She heard Cheryl mumble from the couch, sitting up. A light mark of drool was on her cheek and random strands of hair was sticking to her face. 

 

“Had a phone call. Didn’t want to wake you and by the way, did you know that my best friend Sweet Pea is sleeping with Ms. Veronica Lodge. She’s cheating on Archie.” 

 

“Not like he’s not cheating on her. Archie sleeps with so many women at once, it’s disgusting.” 

 

“If you hate on Archie, you hate on me because I was the same.” She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat next to Cheryl on the couch. 

 

“But you’re not like that anymore, you have everything you need right?” Cheryl straddled her. 

 

“You’re damn right I do. I couldn’t want anything more than this.” Toni leaned up and kissed her gently before deepening the kiss, putting her drink down, pulling Cheryl closer. 

 

“I’m glad. I’d probably kill anyone else that’s not me, no one can have you.” 

 

“Oo possessive Vixen. I like it.” They kiss again and Toni palms Cheryl’s ass, making the redhead groan. “I’m going to ask you something and if you’re not comfortable with it tell me.” 

 

“Is it sexual?” Cheryl asks. 

 

“Yes but you don’t have to do it unless you want to.” 

 

“I want to, I want to be more open with you. You can ask.” Toni nods. 

 

“What’s something you masturbated to?” The Serpent asks, running her hands up the Vixen’s body. 

 

“Um, do I have to answer?” She bites her lip. 

 

“Yeah. Now, go on, tell me.” The cheerleader’s face lit up the color of her hair. 

 

“Um most recently….you.” That peaked Toni’s interest more. 

 

“Really me? What was I doing to you?” 

 

“Toni…”

 

“Come on tell me. If you don’t, I’ll stop and go make dinner. Do you want that?” Cheryl shakes her head no. “Then tell me.” 

 

“You were in your Serpent jacket, I really like when you wear it and your hands were up my shirt, messing with the bottom of my boobs.” 

 

“Wait, before you go on.” Toni moved Cheryl off her and rushed to the coat rack. She threw her jacket on and came back, the redhead straddling her again. “Repeat that.” 

 

“Your hands were messing with my boobs. Like doing a certain thing that I like.” Toni’s hands disappear under her shirt. 

 

“What’s the thing you like? Describe it to me.” 

 

“I think when I graze the underside of my nipple.” Toni moves her hand under the girl’s bra and does that. “And pulling on them lightly. A-also rubbing your thumbs on the tops.” The Serpent unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. Cheryl bit her lip and groaned as Toni copied her words. 

 

“What else did you fantasize?” 

 

“Your head between m-my legs.” She gasped out. One of of the snake’s hand moves down between her legs. Toni meets her eyes and Cheryl nods. “Licking me.” 

 

“Do you want me to do that?” The redhead hears her voice but it numbs out, feeling Toni’s fingers ghost over her underwear. A fresh gush of wetness coats her lips and Cheryl moans again. 

 

“No, just your hands…..for now,” She husks out. Toni nods and lifts her up, carrying her towards the bedroom. Cheryl locks her feet behind her legs and Toni kisses her deeply, the Vixen moaning into her mouth. Their tongues swirl together and Cheryl bites Toni’s lip making the snake growl. The biker kicks open the door and lays Cheryl on the bed, pulling her tights down. 

 

“What else did I do in your fantasy?” 

 

“You groped my ass and squeezed it really roughly.” Toni did that and Cheryl cried out. 

 

“You like when people messes with your ass?” Cheryl shakes her head. 

 

“Not people, only you.” Toni kisses her again but before her hand could go in between Cheryl’s leg, a growl sounded through the room. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Cheryl flipped her off and Toni laughed, laying on her stomach. “Maybe it’s the universe's way of saying we shouldn’t do anything yet.” 

 

“But I want to.” Toni leans up from the Vixen and Cheryl wraps her arms around the Serpent’s neck. 

 

“Are you ready though? Not just your body but your head. You’ve been through a lot and staying with your mom probably hasn’t made it any better. I told you that I would wait without any objections until you’re ready.” 

 

“I feel like you’d get annoyed or feel like I’m leading you on.”

“If you were leading me on, we wouldn’t be here right now would we? Cheryl, you don’t have to rush into anything you’re not ready for ok? Now, my hand will not go anywhere expect your perfect ass or wonderful tits until you’re ready and don’t lie to me saying that you are understand?” 

 

“Fine Toni.” The Serpent smiles and kisses her. 

 

“I’m going to cook dinner, you want anything special?” 

 

“Uh no. Can you just carry me to the couch?” Toni nods and lifts her up, carrying her bridal style. Cheryl kisses her lips and neck. “I love that I only get to see that.”

 

“See what?” The redhead asks, brushing the pink hair out the way, kissing her ear.  

 

“This part of you. The soft, small, caring girl that no one else sees. It’s just beautiful.” 

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Cheryl asks as Toni sits her on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, really beautiful. It’s fucking crazy how weird you make my heart flip or skip a beat. I sometimes freeze up when I see you pass in the hall.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, you never see it though. When the bell rings after third period and you head to Drama, your strut and your hair fashionably flying in the air. It’s really fucking hot.” 

 

Cheryl flips her hair, “You mean when I do that?” 

 

“Yes, it’s freaking awesome.” The Serpent grabs her camera bag and takes pictures of the redhead as she fakes modeling for her. The cheerleader laughs and blushes as the biker takes multiple pictures of me. “Wait, I have an idea.” Toni puts down her camera and begins to take her jacket off. 

 

“What? Oh.” 

 

“Wear it. You look hot in it.” Cheryl rolls her eyes with a smirk but puts the jacket on. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon fills her nose and she closes her eyes. The bartender takes and few pictures but pauses once Cheryl poses. Her eyes are squeezed tight and she’s making peace signs with both hands, sticking out her tongue. She doesn’t hear the click so she opens her eyes.

 

“What? Is something wrong?” 

 

“No, you’re just fucking perfect.” 


	3. Aphrodite

“You’re so cheesy Toni,” Cheryl laughed. 

 

“Maybe but you can’t deny that you are. You are like Aphrodite,” Toni says, setting her camera to the side, kissing the redhead. 

 

“What does that make you? The god of war?” Cheryl chuckles as Toni kisses her again. 

 

“Only war I would fight is if someone hurts you. You are my girl.” Cheryl bites her lip. “What?” 

 

“Your girl. I like that sound of that, it’s really sexy.” 

 

“You’re my girl, my amazing babygirl.” Cheryl’s cheeks turned the shade of her hair. “What? Do you like that nickname? Babygirl?” 

 

Cheryl dramatically fell back on the couch, covering her face and curling up her legs. “Toniii, stop!” 

 

“My babygirl, you’re my babygirl.” Toni laughed as Cheryl groaned of embarrassment. “You really like that huh? Is that one of your kinks?” Cheryl moved her hands, glaring at the Serpent with bright cheeks. 

 

“I am not talking about my kinks with you.” 

 

“Ooo so you do have them? Tell me about them, I’d love to know.” The cheerleader groaned, rolling her eyes and turning away from her. “Cheryl, come on baby tell me.” 

 

“Later. Maybe after your reward.” 

 

“Ooo, are you going to tell what it is?” Toni said. 

 

“Later, after dinner.” 

 

“Perfect. I’ll get started then.” Toni leaned over the couch, kissing her forehead and walked over to the kitchen, starting to get stuff out. Cheryl turned on the tv, finding something random to watch. She stopped on Catfish, scrolling through stuff on her phone. Texts from her mother which she ignored, messages from Betty and Veronica in their group chat. She opened it and read through.

 

**Queen V (7:25pm)**

**It’s not that big a deal Betty, me and Archie are basically broken up**

 

**BettyDSM (7:27pm)**

**But you’re not broken up with him yet. You can’t sleep with Sweet Pea!!! :(**

 

**Queen V (7:30pm)**

**I am allowed to do whatever B. I’ll just break up with him rn**

**[Screenshot attached].**

**There, done. I’m not dating Archie anymore**

 

**BettyDSM (7:31pm)**

**By text is considered rude but**

**OK have fun with SP**

**And quit lurking in the chat Cheryl!!**

 

**Toni’s Gurl (7:43pm)**

**Shut up Bets**

**you still kissed Archie when you were with Jug**

 

**BettyDSM (7:45pm)**

**Go suck a dick Cheryl**

 

**Queen V (7:45pm)**

**Oooo and SP is up again**

**See you two in bout an hour**

**PS, he’s way way better than Archie ever was**

 

**Toni’s Gurl (7:46pm)**

**Glad you have your own Snake V**

**Good Luck ;)**

 

**BettyDSM (7:47pm)**

**You two are nuts**

 

**Queen V (7:48pm)**

**Also Cheryl, tell Toni that we’ll be joining you,**

**two tomorrow instead of Thursday**

**See you ;D**

 

**BettyDSM (7:48pm)**

**Yeah, we’ll be there with the others on Wednesday**

**See you**

 

“Toni? Why are Sweet Pea, Veronica, Jughead, Betty and the Serpents coming over?” Cheryl asked, looking back towards her girlfriend. 

 

“Um, that’s something for another time. I was going to tell you but I got caught up. They’re coming over for extra protection. Someone from the Ghoulies who has it out for me just got out of prison. They’re hunting me.” Toni walked over with mini pizzas on plates, sitting next to Cheryl. “It’s something for after dinner.” 

 

“You’re telling me now or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Cheryl crossed her arms and looked at her. Tier 1 angry Cheryl, not bad but also not good. 

 

“Ok ok. There’s this Ghoulie called Deadhead. I used to be with him if you can say that. It was for about 2 years until I broke it off. A few months later, I joined the Serpents. Deadhead threatened me, telling me to leave the Serpents and come back crawling to him. Obviously I didn’t so he started making my life a living hell. In locker rooms, the girl Ghoulies pissed on my jacket, this is my fifth one. The Ghoulies graffitied Serpent territory more than usual and they sprayed my granddad’s trailer. They even kidnaped and tortured me but Sweet Pea, Jug and FP got me out.” Toni showed scars and dents on her skin from the torture. Burn marks and carvings. Cheryl always thought they were from motorcycle accidents.

“One day after all that, I woke up to stuff breaking in my house. I grabbed my blade, checking it out and Deadhead had a knife to my granddad’s neck. He monologued about how I should have listened to him, yada yada and charged at me. He was bigger, I was smaller and he overpowered me.” Toni showed a scar on her arm, running down. “He did that but before he could slit my throat,” She showed a two inch nick on her neck. “Sweet Pea busted in, knocking him off me. They called the cops and Deadhead was charged. Today, he got out on a self defense charge. I don’t know how, it’s bullshit but yeah.” 

 

“Whoa, I-I never knew.” Cheryl said, sighing. “I’m sorry Toni, that had to be-” 

 

“Freaking terrible yeah. I still have nightmares about it but not much anymore. Since then, I’ve worked out more, got into more fights for experience. I wouldn’t be so worried but I’m sure this time that he wants to kill me and he brought up you and I’ll die before anyone touches you so I invited over some help. I’m sorry if it’s too much.” 

 

“No, no Toni it’s ok. I understand it, you’re scared.” 

 

“Toni Topaz isn’t scared of anything,” She says and Cheryl glares at her. “Fine, maybe I am but not for my sake, for yours.” 

 

“Ok Toni, I can accept that. They’ll be here tomorrow? Sweet Pea and V at least?” 

 

“Yeah, Sweets just texted me. He has Fangs and Kevin.” 

 

“Ok. I think this house has enough for 4 couples. I think we should be alright.” 

 

“Yeah, we should be. Now let’s eat so I can get my reward.” Cheryl laughed. 

 

“How could I forget?” They ate and watched movies until dark. Mostly the marvel movies, Cheryl was a huge geek for them, (it was really Toni. Cheryl liked DC but she’ll never say it outloud.)

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” The redhead said, standing. Toni’s large t-shirt rode up on the girl, showing her stomach as she yawned. “Do you want your reward?” 

 

“W-what is it?” The Serpent asked. 

 

“Joining me in the shower.” Toni’s cheeks flared. “Aww, is the little snake embarrassed?” 

 

“Shut up.” Toni stood, swatting her ass. “You better go.” Toni chased Cheryl down the hall and the Vixen burst out in a fit of giggles as the biker cornered her on a wall. Her hands slide under her shirt, kissing her deeply. Cheryl wrapped on of her leg on the shorter girl and Toni pushed her against the wall harder, grinding against her. Cheryl moaned into her mouth more. 

“Aren’t we going to shower?” She panted against brown lips. 

 

“Maybe. But then again, we did earlier. We can just skip and go to the bedroom instead.” 

 

“Toni you are infuriating. We’re taking a shower first.” Cheryl pushed her away playfully and walked into the bathroom. Toni groaned in slight annoyance but followed her in. She shut the door and turned to the sound of water starting up. Cheryl was leaning through the curtain and Toni grabbed her ass, pulling her close by her waist.  “Quit being such a boy.” 

 

“You love it though.” Cheryl turned them to the mirror and to say that it was photo worthy was an understatement. Cheryl’s hair was starting to fizz up from the steam and Toni was leaning on her shoulder, arms around her. 

 

“Did you bring your camera in here?” 

 

“No, why would I? I have my phone though.” Cheryl took it and snapped a picture with the flash on. 

 

“Perfect. Make it your new background and text it to me.” Toni did it and put her phone down, turning to the redhead. A large white t-shirt was on the ground, leaving her in Toni’s red boxer shorts. She took a picture real quick from behind and made it her home screen. “Perv.” 

 

“Only for you.” The Serpent undressed, pushing her shorts down and taking off her tank top. Toni stared at her cheerleader as she peeled the boxers off, bending over taking them off her feet. Her body shuddered in lust, seeing Cheryl purely open. “Fuck. You really are Aphrodite huh?" 

 

“You cuss a lot huh?” Cheryl teases, getting behind the curtain. “Join me when you’ve stopped ogling me.” The biker quickly took of the rest of her clothes and got behind Cheryl under the water. She turned her head around and kissed her, grabbing her wet pink hair. 

 

“Are you going to turn your music on?” Toni asked, grabbing the soap. 

 

“Maybe.” Maybe meaning yes because Cheryl turned her music on. Camila Cabello’s song, Never Be the Same turned on and Cheryl turned around, starting to sing the words. 

 

_ Something must’ve gone wrong in my brain _

_ Got your chemicals all in my veins _

_ Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain _

 

_ Let go on the wheel, it’s the bullet lane _

_ Now I’m seeing pink, not thinking straight _

_ Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me _

 

Toni’s jaw dropped at the performance in front of her, feeling herself drip between her legs. Cheryl started the chorus but Toni didn’t care. She grabbed the Vixen’s hips, slamming her against the shower wall, smashing their lips together. The cheerleader’s skin was soft on hers, a direct opposite. Cheryl moaned into her mouth as Toni’s fingers dropped lower, cradling under her ass. 

 

“Cheryl, you got to stop me before I do something you’re not ready for so please, please tell me to stop before I can’t,” Toni panted, separating their lips. 

 

“Toni..” The girl whined. “Stop, stop.” Toni moved her hands away from her crotch and back up to her back. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything right now. Just when you’re ready.” Cheryl nodded through tears. “Do you want to get out?” Cheryl nodded and Toni turned off the water. She helped the redhead out and helped her dress before they got in bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Well...since you shared something with me I guess I should tell you. Did you know Nick St. Clair?” Cheryl asked, grabbing Toni’s head. 

 

“I saw him a few times before I started hanging out with you guys. You two flirted a lot, why?” Cheryl started to cry and Toni held her close. 

 

“At V’s dad’s sponsor party, Nick put something in my drink. We were dancing and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me with his pants down.” She felt Toni start to heat up. “TT, TT he didn’t get to do anything. Veronica, Josie and the Pussycats saw from the stage and wasn’t far behind. They pulled him off me and beat him up. After that, I wanted to press charges but he paid my mother off. Soon after, I saw him at Pops and he got in my face saying that I wanted it and that I was a slut and a whore and-” Toni cut the girl off with her lips. The Serpent kissed her hard, full of emotion. Cheryl’s tears dripped to their lips, adding salt to the taste.  She pulled away and Cheryl sobbed, grabbing her t-shirt and balling herself up in the blankets. “I told Mother again and she sent me away to Sister’s of Quiet Mercy after our sleepover. She said the same things that he did.” 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s face and tilted it up. She kissed her forehead, then her lip then her nose. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you are none of those things. You are nothing that your mother called you.” 

_ Deviant. Loveless _

“You are nothing that Nick called you.”

_ Slut. Whore. _

“You are nothing that any of the jealous girls at school call you.”

_ Bitch. Crazy. _

“You are Cheryl Blossom. You’re my bombshell, you’re the reason I wake up in the morning, you’re the socket to my light bulb.” Cheryl giggled mixed with a sob. “You are the love of my life. You’re a stone cold drop dead gorgeous rebel who takes nothing from nobody and inflict revenge faster than the speed of red. You're my Aphrodite, my own personal Goddess.  You are not a slut, you’re nowhere close to it. If anyone’s a slut, it’s me ok? Not you. You’re not a bitch and you’re not crazy. I am, I pulled a knife and cut some pretty rich boy. Not without reason but you get it. You are wonderful, you are pretty, you are smart, you are amazing. Yes, I know that we’re only juniors but I feel like I’m going to marry you. Seriously, I’m already thinking about it. Bombshell, I can’t think of what life would be like if I didn’t meet you and I wish I met you sooner, I wish. I wish I knew your brother so we could talk about you all the time. I wish I was there to protect you from Nick and your mother and those crazy ass nuns. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there sooner, thank god for your Nana.  But I’m here for you now and I’m not leaving. I’m not stepping foot anywhere without you. If you want to run away from your mother, you can live with me, I’m planning on getting an apartment when we get back. It’ll just be us and you’ll be free, you’ll be free of anything and everything. I’ll help you get emancipated and everything. So Cheryl baby please don’t be afraid to tell me something like that again ok? I’m here for you and I’m not going away, I’m not going to spill your secrets for 50 bucks. My heart is yours ok and it’s not going anywhere.” 

 

Cheryl cried harder and Toni held her close, arms wrapped around her. After a while, her tears and sobs stopped and she laid against Toni’s chest, feeling her heartbeat. 

 

“You’re too nice to me Topaz. I don’t deserve it,” She whispered, thinking she was sleep. 

 

Toni yawned, “Do you want me to repeat that whole lecture again? I thought not so no, I’m not nice enough to you.” 

 

“I want to be nicer to you, I just…..I’ve been like this since Jay-Jay died. I can’t help it.” 

 

“And I don’t want you to. You’re great just the way you are.” Cheryl chuckled sleepily. 

 

“If you break out in Bruno Mars, I’m breaking up with you.” Toni laughs. 

 

“I can’t sing Bombshell so you don’t have to worry. Now go to bed.” Cheryl laughed again before pulling the blankets around her and Toni more. 

 

“Goodnight Serpent.” 

 

“You too Northsider.” The last thing she felt for the night was the Serpent’s arms around her. 

 

Cheryl woke up to darkness. She wasn’t dreaming, she knew what that was like. She was in the bedroom still, next to Toni, in the Serpent’s arms. Expect the pinkett's arms weren’t around her. She heard slightly panting next to her and squinted her eyes. She saw Toni which was good but has to stop herself from gasping loud at the sight. Toni’s eyes were squeezed tight and her hand was in between her legs, under her boxers. TT was masturbating right in front of her. Cheryl felt her face heat up. She watched the Serpent’s face balled up in pleasure as she moaned quietly. 

 

“Cheryl...fuck.” Oh god, she was thinking of her right now. Cheryl had to bit her pillow to muffled her groan. “Fuck yes babygirl.” Shit, she’s callng her babygirl in her head. Cheryl whines into the pillow, watching the girl next to her. “Fuck Cheryl.” This is too much, the redhead can’t take it. She feels herself getting wet at the sight of the girl in front of her pumping her hand under the elastic band. The Vixen moves her hand in front of her, sneaking it under her underwear and gasping lowly as she felt herself coat her fingers. Cheryl circled her clit lowly watching Toni closely. She wants to see the girl better but doesn’t want to disturb her. She moves two fingers into herself and starts to get up to the pace Toni was going. Her cheeks turned red as she started to hear herself and she couldn’t control as a moan sounded throughout the dark. 

 

“Toni…” The girl moaned and the Serpent opened her eyes but her hand didn’t stop moving. “Shit Toni...I”

 

“Keep going, don’t stop,” She said huskily, her voice in a different manner than Cheryl’s ever heard. She whines and starts to move her hand faster, moaning louder, crying Toni’s name. “Come on babygirl, cum for me. Cum for me Cheryl.” The redhead loses control and her body shakes as she cries and cums, her hand slowing down. Toni moans to herself as she cums at the sight of the cheerleader before her. 

 

“Toni,” Cheryl whines and the pinkette leans on her elbows and kisses her deeply. She moans into her mouth and whimpers as she feels her hands begin to grope her chest. They seperate and lay next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes as they come down from their high. 

 

“When did you wake up?” The Serpent asks, stroking her cheeks with her thumb. 

 

“Only a little while ago. You weren’t holding me anymore,” Cheryl said, leaning on her chest. 

 

“Well sorry, a certain redhead was grinding against me in her sleep and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Cheryl chuckles. “Are you ok?” 

 

“I’m...I’m fine actually. I feel better and less stressed.” 

 

“Everyone feels less stressed once they jack one out.” 

 

“Toni! You’re so gross!” Cheryl exclaimed, trying to push her away. 

 

“Maybe so but you love it so it doesn’t matter.” She peppered the Vixen’s face with kisses and Cheryl giggled uncontrollably. 

 

“We should shower again.” 

 

“Maybe but I’m too tired for that.” They both yawned. 

 

“Yeah, I’m right in your boat.” 

 

“Goodnight for real this time Bombshell.” 

 

“You too Cha-Cha.”


	4. Divine

“Do we have to, can’t we just lay here?” Cheryl whined, laying across Toni’s body.

 

“Come on, we need to at least clean up before they get here. Who knows if the guest bedrooms have sheets or blankets or whatever and we need more food,” The serpent said to her, not making an effort to move.

 

“But i want to stay in bed. With you, forever.”

 

“Sometimes Cheryl, you are the most adorable thing on the planet.” Cheryl smiled, modeling with her hands under her chin.

 

“Why thank you, I know.”

 

“Yeah, I know you know. But seriously, come on.” Toni got up and yawned, stretching showing her abs off slightly on purpose.

 

“I hate it when you bribe me.” Cheryl ran her nails over the girl’s stomach, loving the contrast of their skin. Her mother would have sent her to hell if she knew her daughter was in a relationship with a black gang girl. Penelope would call her a slut even when she was an escort herself, not even talking payment sometimes.

 

“Cheryl, babygirl, are you ok?” Toni asks, squatting to meet her face.

 

“Yes, of course sweetheart.” She lied, putting on a fake smile. “Just thinking.”

 

“Something about your mom? You make a face when she comes up in that pretty head of yours.”

 

“Just,” She looked into Toni’s eyes and the pinkette was making the look of, don’t lie to me. “Thinking of what she would say if she knew that I was with you. She’d probably send me to hell or some other camp or prison.”

 

“Well your mother is a stone cold bitch and is very messed up for not letting her daughter be happy even if it’s with a black, gangbanging girl. She can take the stick that’s in her ass and suck on it ok? Once we leave here, you won’t be going back to her. You’re coming to live with me you got that?”

 

“Toni, I don’t want to-”

 

“Ah ah ah, you’re not. You’re my girlfriend now Cheryl and I provide and protect my girlfriends ok?” Cheryl looked down and Toni raised her head with her finger. “Ok? I want to hear it back babygirl.”

 

The redhead blushed, “Ok Toni.” The Serpent smiled at her, kissing her deeply. The Vixen grabbed the top of her sports bra, pulling her down back onto the bed and on top of her.

 

“Cheryl,” Toni said with a condescending tone but didn’t stop kissing her. The surprising strong cheerleader pulled them to the headboard, making Toni straddle her. The biker rocked against her lap as they kissed, losing her hands in Cheryl’s hair. The redhead moaned into her mouth as Toni slightly pulled on her hair, making her nails run down Toni’s back, leaving barely visible red welts on her skin. The slight pain made the Serpent wince but she didn’t stop kissing the other girl. Cheryl’s moans were too beautiful for that to happen. Toni began to kiss down her neck, sucking, leaving dark marks on the pale skin. Cheryl yelped and groaned every time Toni bit her, making her dig her nails into the pinkete’s back. She gently moved Cheryl’s hair to one side, attacking her neck like she was a vampire. The head cheerleader squealed and moaned as Toni moved lower, getting to the top of her chest. She unclasped the red bra, letting it slip down Cheryl’s arms. She went back to attacking the girl’s skin, moving onto her chest. Cheryl clawed Toni’s hair tightly as the Serpent went to town, biting and pinching her boobs and nipples.

 

“Toni fuck,” Cheryl husked, not wanting her to stop. Faintly in the background, she thinks she hears someone knock on the door but doesn’t tell the other girl. The knock sounds again, stopping Toni and she sat up. “Toniiiii,” The redhead whined, kicking her leg like a child.

 

“You’re adorable and I really really,” She leaned down, kissing her chest. “Really want to continue this but they’re here. We have to stop for now.”

 

“For now,” She pouted and crossed her arms. While she was looking away, Toni grabbed her camera, snapping a picture of the redhead.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“You’re a perv Topaz.” Toni stuck her tongue out and Cheryl mocked her. Toni took another picture, saving it on her phone.

 

“Your perv.” Cheryl got up and Toni slapped her ass after she got her suitcase out. The Vixen yelped in surprise, glaring at the Serpent as she left to room to go to the bathroom. Toni threw on some sweatpants and a black tank top, heading to the door.

 

“Hey Sweet…..you’re not Sweet Pea.”

 

“You invited him? I thought it was just you and the redhead, Cheryl is her name right?” The person said.

 

“What do you want? Did Deadhead send you Kill Swipe?” Kill Swipe smiles creepily at Toni.

 

“Anti, he misses you. He sent me to say that he’ll be here in a few days. We just took up shop a few houses down, a few nights ago. He wants you to be ready for him and oh, after he’s done with you, he’ll be moving on to the beautiful cheerleader that’s taken your snake company.”

 

“Hey Ghoulie!” A deep voice said, stomping up the stairs. Sweet Pea stood in front of Toni, puffing his chest. “Get out of here before I make you.”

 

“Ah, the infamous Sweet Pea. It’s so good to see you and I was just relaying a message to Toni and her girl here. Deadhead is coming and I just want you to be ready for your demise. We’ll make it a fair fight though, don’t worry, we’re not snakes like you.” Sweet Pea growled, pushing Kill Swipe back.

 

“If I ever see your face here again I will hang it on a stick and shove it up your ass. Get out of here!” He pushed Kill Swipe again, making him trip down the stairs. The Ghoulie caught himself, flipping off Sweet Pea before riding off on his bike. Veronica came rushing up the stairs.

 

“Toni, are you ok?” The Lodge put a hand on her arm and Toni flinched away instinctively.

 

“I’m, I’m fine, just give me a minute. Come in.” Sweet Pea carried the bags in after Veronica walked inside. “I’ll go get Cheryl.” The pinkete rushed off down the hall, knocking on the bathroom door. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she knocked on the door. “Bombshell? Can I come in?”

 

Cheryl opened the door,” Yeah TT, what’s? Why are you crying Toni?” The girl laid her head on Cheryl’s chest and she walked back, closing the door. “Toni, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” They moved to a toiler and Toni sat down, pulling Cheryl onto her lap.

 

“I went…..I went to o-open the door cause I thought it was Sweets and….and it wasn’t. It was a Ghoulie, one of Deadhead’s posse. I just froze up, letting him scare me until Sweets came up, pushing him out. T-the guy w-was one who kidnapped me that one time and and.” Toni began to bawl, holding on to Cheryl. “W-what am i going to do when Deadhead gets here? I-I could just freeze up and he could get a hold of you and I wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

 

“Toni,” Cheryl said, at a loss for words. She let the girl cry on her chest and hold her. The redhead rubbed her back and kissed her head until her shakes stopped. She held the Serpent’s face, pulling it up. Toni was slightly shorter than her, adorablely so. “Toni, you won’t freeze up again.”

 

“How do you know? I just did.”

 

“So what? I used to freeze up when my mother came in my face or the second time I saw Nick. But everytime after that, when I met you, I didn’t anymore. With your bravery, you made me stronger than anything they could do to me. That’s how evil Cheryl came back. I want to help you get how you were before, before Deadhead was even around or out of jail. The badass girl that I fell in love with.”

 

“I’m not badass anymore huh?”

 

“You cut a guy with a switchblade yesterday. You’re as badass as you can get.”

 

“Hmm, maybe I can get more badass to impress you.”

 

“Hmm maybe. Doing a wheelie on your bike might help.” Toni looked into her eyes.

 

“God, I love you Cheryl. So so so much.” She hugged the redhead tighter, kissing her. Cheryl smiled into the kiss.

 

“Right back at you Serpent. Now, come on we have to say hi to the friends.” They get up and leave the bathroom, seeing Sweet Pea on the couch with Veronica kissing him.

 

“Well, I guess that’s a thing now.” Cheryl said, sitting down in Toni’s lap.

 

“I guess you’re a thing now. How does it feel Cheryl, sleeping with a Southsider?”

 

“Better than any Northsider. I just makes me think, I kissed Archie before ugh.” Cheryl shuttered.

 

“You kissed Archie?” Toni and Veronica say at the same time.

 

“Before you two dated. It was when Daddy was still alive and I thought that they were giving me the maple company. Oh how things change.”

 

“Can we please stop talking about that annoying piece of shit? Please,” Sweet Pea groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Toni. “So T….is it as good as you thought it would be?” Cheryl and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

 

“We haven’t done anything yet but so far….it’s alright.”

 

“Yeah, that’s my girl.” Toni and Sweet Pea clapped hands.

 

“What about you and what did you call her?” Sweet Pea’s face turned pale.

 

“No Toni don’t-”

 

“Ah, I remember, Honeypot.”

 

“Honeypot?” Veronica turned to Sweet Pea. “Who’s Honeypot?”

 

He was silent, glaring at Toni. The girl laughed.

 

“You and we have another nickname for you but we have to wait for Jughead to get here. But anyway, how is Honeypot’s honeypot? Better than one of the Vixen’s?”

 

“First of all, way better and second you only joined the Vixen’s to see Cheryl in her underwear.”

 

“Yeah, so what. At least I own up to it.”

 

“What about your nickname for Cheryl?”

 

“Sweets, I take it back man, don’t, don’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah, it’s Red Hot, the child friendly one anyway.”

 

“I hate you Sweet Pea, I revoke our best friendship.”

 

“We’ve been best friends since the 4th grade Toni, you’ve done this like twenty times already, I’m not intimidated by it.”

 

“Red Hot? That was your nickname for me?” Cheryl said, turning to her. Toni blushed.

 

“As he said, the child friendly one anyway.” Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “Later.”

 

“Anyway, what do you guys have for food around here?” Sweet Pea said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Toni followed him and Cheryl turned to Veronica.

 

“So, have you and Sweet Pea?”

 

“Yeah a couple of times,” Veronica told her.

 

“Couple? You and Archie used to bang like it was nobody's business but you and Sweet Pea, a couple of times?”

 

“Fine, not a couple of times, probably more than I’ve been with Archie.”

 

“Is he better than Archie?”

 

“Way way way better. The rumors are true, Serpents are better than any Northsider you’ll ever be with. That includes Toni too.”

 

“How would you know, did you sleep with her?”

 

“No no, not me. Jughead and Sweet Pea have.” Cheryl’s face bunched up angrily. “What, you didn’t know?” Cheryl gets up, walking into the kitchen, grabbing Toni’s arm and taking her to the balcony out the back.

 

“Cheryl Cheryl, what’s wrong?”

 

“You fucked Jughead and Sweet Pea? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because it was in the past. Like, the past past. I’ve only been with Jughead once and he get off before I could even take off my clothes. Sweet Pea, we have a past together, you know that.”

 

“I didn’t know you had that kind of past.” Cheryl crossed her arms, looking towards the ocean next to them.

 

“Bombshell, I don’t like them like that, I barely ever did. When me and Sweets were young, 15 16, yes, we had crushes on each other and yes we were each other’s first time. But that’s over now ok? You’re the only person on my mind ok? That only one that I want, that I think of ok?”

 

“How do I know to trust that?” Cheryl already trusted her, she knew that Toni didn’t think of Sweet Pea like that anymore.

 

“I’ll….I’ll tell you the nickname I have for you. One that I’ve never told you before.”

 

“Hm…...fine. What is it?”

 

“Divine.” Cheryl’s face slowly turned red.

 

“D-divine. Just Divine?”

 

“Yeah. Divine. It was the first word I thought when I saw you for the first time. You know, when you called me the Queen of the buskers.”

 

“You thought I was Divine? Why?”

 

“Because you are. You’re like a goddess who walks on earth Cheryl. I could care less about anyone less except my family but you’re like my family. Cheryl, I love you so much ok? I could care less if we ever have sex ok? I know that you’re still worried about that, I can sense it. I’m not and I won’t ever think about leaving you if we never have sex ok? I don’t care abou that.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“No, I will be fine without it ok?” Cheryl nods. “Good. Come on, let’s go back inside, Jughead and Betty will be here soon.”  Cheryl kisses her before they walk inside, back to the living room.

 

“I ordered a couple of pizzas cause you know how Jughead eats.”

 

“Smart choice. Knowing him, he probably already got some food on top of that,” Toni said. “Turn on a movie or something till they get here.”

 

*** * ***

 

Jughead and Betty got to the beach house, a few hours after the pizza did. Two boxes were waiting for the young Serpent leader and he devoured them.

 

“Wait wait wait,” Jughead said. “That’s not how it went.”

 

“That’s exactly how it went Jug and you can’t deny it!” Sweet Pea said, laughing at him, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Yeah Jug, don’t try to show off to Betty,” Toni laughed.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Jughead stuffed a pizza in his mouth. “Ooo Toni, did you tell what Sweets nickname for Veronica was? The X rated one of course.”

 

“Not yet. I was waiting for you of course.” They laughed at Sweet Pea paled again.

 

“Ah come on guys, don’t.”

 

“Too bad Sweets. This is too perfect.” Toni turned to Jughead. “So Veronica, at first we had no idea that Sweet Pea liked you until this very moment a while ago.”

 

“I’m going to kill you too.”

 

“This is what he said to us when we first asked him.”

 

“Veronica Lodge is the sexiest,” They mocked Sweet Pea, using his deep voice. “Girl that I’ve ever seen. Her bod is just the best man that I have to call her,” Their laughter interrupted the ending. “ _Rica panocha (Delicious pussy)!”_

 

“I’m out!” Sweet Pea got up and walked out the front door. Veronica followed him out and Toni could see his face was red with embarrassment. They were talking and Toni saw them hug and come back in. “Screw you guys.”

 

“You love us Sweet Pea,” Toni smiled at him.

 

“Yeah sure with your nickname for Cheryl.” He smirked.

 

“Hey hey, why not Jughead? He brought it up.”

 

“Yeah true. Betty, do you want to know Jug’s nasty nickname for you?”

 

“Sure, why not,” The blonde said, seeing her boyfriend turn red like the sauce on his mouth.

 

“Alrighty then. It’s Coral.”

 

“Coral? That’s not a dirty name,” Cheryl said.

 

“In the way Jug uses it, it is.” Betty turned to Jughead slow and hits him hard.

 

“Jug!” Toni and Sweet Pea laughed as Veronica and Cheryl slowly got the joke.

 

“Oh ho, that’s messed up!” Veronica chuckled and Cheryl laughed a small bit.

 

“Fine, fine. What about Toni’s nickname for Cheryl huh? Wasn’t it Red Velvet?”

 

“Yeah, it was. Feel free to tell the group why, Toni.” Sweet Pea says, grinning at her.

 

“Yes TT, tell me,” Cheryl said. Toni took a deep breath and a swing of her beer.

 

“It was Red Velvet for a few reasons. One, red hair. Two, I wondered if the curtains match the drapes and three…..it’ll taste like Red Velvet cake.”

 

Sweet Pea and Jughead burst out laughing, shaking each other. “Yeah and you used to say it all the time before you actually talked to her. Then you changed it to the love of your life,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Yeah, swooning over Cheryl, almost spilling drinks at the bar if someone said her name. You were crazy for her.”

 

“I still am.” Toni raised her drink and finished it off.

 

“Aren’t we all? You know, crazy for our girls?” Jughead asked.

 

“I literally just said i was and Sweet Pea hasn’t moved on to some random bitch yet so he is even if he won’t say it.”

 

“Yeah and you Jug, you talk about Betty all the time that I started to hate her.” Sweet Pea looked at Betty. “No offense blondie.”

 

“None taken.” The room went into a comfortable silence, all the Serpents wrapped up in their girls and their girls equally wrapped up in them. Suddenly, Toni went stiff under Cheryl and the two boys were on guard. A bike stopping rumbling outside and shouting started.

 

“Anti!” They heard muffled through the door. “Anti, baby come out! Antoinette!”

 

“Toni, don’t.” Sweet Pea and Jughead say at the same time. Toni gets up and Cheryl sits back down on the couch. She grabs her Serpent jacket, putting it on.

 

“Anti! Baby, it’s me! I know you missed me!” Toni popped out her switchblade and opened the door. “Ahh! Anti! I knew you would come.”

 

“What do you want Deadhead? I told you I never wanted to see you again,” Toni said, her breath laboring.

 

“So? Did that ever keep you from me before? No restraining order, no Serpent, no jail. You’re mine Antoinette, you know that.”

 

“I’m not your Jeremih so don’t say that. Just leave me alone, forget about me and take your Ghoulies somewhere else.”

 

“Nah, no can do baby. You see, I’ve missed you too much to let you go, you know? See know, you’re going to take off that jacket, leave it in the dirt where it belongs. Then you're going to come with me and we’ll be happy together, like we said we would be.”

 

“I’m not yours Deadhead, not anymore ok? Just let it go, it wouldn’t hurt your pride and you have plenty of girls that drop at your feet.”

 

“Oh no baby, I want you ok? You’re coming with me.”

 

“No she’s not.” Cheryl slammed the door behind her, walking down the stairs and into Deadhead’s face. “Deadhead was it? Even though that name sounds like something my 8 year old cousin could come up with. Anyway, you drug skunk,  I want you to leave, get your Ghoulish stinking body out of my poperity ok? Oh and if I ever see you talking to my girlfriend again, I will kindly end your life and ever painful way possible ok? Now go, freak, get out of my face.”

 

“The famous Cheryl Blossom. Nice to meet your acquaintance finally. I heard that you’re the one who stole my Anti away from me. I hope you can handle her freak ship, she has quite the daddy kink. Cherry, I’m going to warn you, you can’t handle my girl, she’s a freak in the sheets. If you’ve already banged than you might know but if not, get ready for it. Antoinette is more than you can handle.”

 

“I’ve been handling her pretty well and our sex life isn’t any of your concern. And as I said once before, get out of my face and off my property. Now go emo reject scum.”

 

“I’ll have quite a time with you Cherry.” He looked back up at Toni. “Anti baby, be ready for me. I remember how you liked to stretch on-” Before he could finish his sentence, Jughead punched him to the ground.

 

Sweet Pea picked him up by his jacket, head butting him. “Leave Deadhead before Cheryl unleashes her wrath on you. You wouldn’t want that.”

 

“Yeah man,” Jug said, flexing his fist. “That would be the end of you.” Deadhead spit out blood.

 

“I’ll be waiting for it. Until next time my friendly snakes.” Deadhead hopped on his bike, riding off.

 

“Cheryl, tell B and V that we’re following him.” Jughead said as they hopped on their bikes. “We’ll be back.” They drove off, following Deadhead’s trail. Cheryl walked back up, standing next to Toni. She touched her arm and the Serpent calmed down.

 

“TT, are you ok?”

 

“I…..” She didn’t finish her sentence. Cheryl took her hand, feeling something warm. She brought her back inside, pulling up her sleeve. A cut was in her hand as she was clutching the blade of her knife.

 

“Toni Cheryl? What happened? Where’s SP and Jug?” Betty asked.

 

“They went to follow that Ghoulie scum, chasing him away. He was outside, calling for-”

 

“Me. He was calling for me and I could have easily thrown my blade in his forehead and I didn’t.”

 

“You thought against murder Toni, I’m glad you didn’t do it,” Veronica tells her.

 

“I’m going to take her to our room, you guys know where yours are right?” They nod. “Ok, goodnight.” Cheryl took Toni by the head, leading her to the bathroom to clean the cut.

 

“You don’t have to do this Bombshell,” Toni whispered, leaning on her shoulder, wincing slightly as the warm water ran over the cut.

 

“You’re my girlfriend, course I do. You protect me, I protect you. I know that you’d do the same if it was nick and not that skunk bag.”

 

“I froze up again though.”

 

“I would have frozen up if it were Nick. I understand why you did it, it wasn’t on purpose Toni. I don’t blame you for it.” Cheryl got the first aid kit from behind the mirror. “You did ok, just by talking to him. By facing him.”

 

“You sure?” Cheryl wrapped the cut up in clean bandages.

 

“I am TT. You’re the bravest person I know. You broke into a crazy house to save me from equally crazy nuns. Nothing is braver than that.” She kissed Toni on the cheek.

 

“If you say so Cheryl.” Toni kissed one of the marks on Cheryl’s neck.

 

“I know so baby.”

 

 

 Deadhead

[ http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Hair-Color-for-Men1.jpg ](http://www.mens-hairstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Hair-Color-for-Men1.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I messed up the Spanish


	5. Surf Competition

Toni woke up laying between Cheryl’s legs and on her stomach. The redhead was sleeping peacefully on Toni’s black pillow, cradling it. The Serpent slithered against her body, kissing it gently. Cheryl groaned, moving as Toni moved between the girl’s legs, kissing up her thighs. The Vixen woke up, staring down at Toni. She freaked, closing her legs tightly together. Toni’s head smashed against Cheryl’s knees and she groaned, laying her head against the bed. 

 

“Goddamnit Cheryl, you’re secretly wonder woman with super thighs.” The pinkeete groaned again, holding her head as she sat up.

 

“Toni, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt-” The pinkette put her hand up.

 

“My fault. I over crossed and did something you aren’t ready for. I deserved to get power slammed by your thunder thighs.” She shook her head and groaned again. Toni went to move off the bed but Cheryl pulled her down by her shirt, making her lay down on her. She met Toni’s lips with her own and the Serpent smirked, kissing her harder. Toni’s hands went her hips, under the tank top to her chest. Chery shuttered in the best way possible in Toni’s hands and the girl pulled her shirt off. Cheryl almost ripped the biker’s off, wanting skin against skin. She mashed her body against the other girl’s, moaning when Toni bit and sucked on her skin. Dark hands went under a black sports bra and cupped Cheryl’s chest. She groped around like a teenage boy but with purpose. The redhead moaned loudly, clawing down Toni’s back. Toni growled, pulling the cheerleader’s sports bra off and attacking her chest with her mouth. Cheryl yelped as Toni bit down on her nipple, licking the sensitive nub harshly. God she loved when the Serpent did that. The photographer put her knee between Cheryl’s legs and the Vixen grinded against her hard. Toni’s pink brasserie felt out of place on Cheryl’s skin so she pushed her girlfriend up, taking it off of her. The cheerleader straddled Toni’s leg, grinding against it as the biker worked on her chest. She moved a free hand to her pale ass, kneading it roughly. Cheryl moaned loudly, biting Toni’s neck as she grinding harder against her. Her pale red panties were soaked through, her wetness slicking up Toni’s leg as she humped her. 

 

“Come on Cheryl, cum against me baby.” Toni growled in her ear and Cheryl whined at her tone. “I know you what to, come on babygirl, cum for me.” Toni bit and sucked her neck, making fresh hickeys on her. 

 

“Toni...fuck!” Cheryl squealed, her clit rubbing against Toni’s thigh. Her underwear was getting in the way but she was so close that she couldn’t stop. “Wait wait wait.” Toni stopped.

 

“Are you ok, did I do something wrong?” The pinkette asked, pulling her head up. 

 

“No, just…...I want to take my panties off.” She whispered like it was the dirtiest thing she said. From someone so in control in public, Cheryl is very submissive in bed. 

 

“Go ahead babe, no one’s stopping you.” Toni put her hand under the waistband of the redhead’s underwear, taking it off with the raise of her hips and throwing it off the side of the bed. “Do you want to continue?” Cheryl pushed Toni back, straddling her thigh again, going to work. Toni laid, watching the goddess above her hump her leg. The biker groaned, slipping her hand down under her boxers and fingering herself going along with Cheryl’s movements. She could see small red curls on her crotch and had to control herself from attacking the girl. Cheryl was so perfect. Cheryl shrieked as she felt her oragsam sneaking up on her and Toni had seen the signs on other girls so she sped up her movements, pinching her clit. 

 

“T-toni, touch me please,” Cheryl whined, making the other girl sit up and kiss her deeply. Her other hand went down, lightly touching in between Cheryl’s grinding hips, finding her clit and rubbing against it lightly. “Fuck Toni, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum Toni!” 

 

“Come on babygirl, cum for me baby come on Cheryl,” Toni husked in her ear. The redhead screamed as she came, moaning out Toni’s name. 

 

“I’m cumming Toni, fuck I’m cumming Daddy fuck!” Toni came hard at the nickname and laid back with Cheryl laying on her chest. They panted, coming down from their high. Toni pulled her hand up, tasting Cherly as she licked it. 

 

“Fuck you are just so………...amazing.” Cheryl bit her neck. Toni tried to sit up but the redhead pushed her down. “Cheryl.” The Serpent tried again and succeeded but the Vixen didn’t meet her eyes. “Cheryl, what’s wrong? Did I over step?” 

 

The cheerleader heard the regret in Toni’s voice and turned to her. “No no, you didn’t do anything wrong TT, I’m just embarrassed.” 

 

“By what? What you said when you were cumming?” Cheryl nodded. “Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed by. That was fucking perfect and if you plan on calling me that everytime we’re fucking then I have absolutely no problem with it. It was hot.” Cheryl’s face was the color of her hair. 

 

“I called you Daddy. It’s embarrassing because I’ve always called you that, just in my head and now I’m saying my deepest secrets. Great.” The cheerleader pouted and Toni hugged her from behind. 

 

“Calling me Daddy is one of the hottest things you can do ok? It’s cute, it’s somewhat adorable but very very hot. I’ll even call you babygirl if you want.” 

 

“Ew no, babygirl is so cliche. How about….Princess?” 

 

“You’re agreeing with this?” Cheryl nodded. “Ok Princess.” Toni tickled her and the redhead squealed, trying to block her body. She laid on her back, staring back up at Toni. Hazel eyes looked up into hers full of emotion and the biker choked on her spit, laying against her chest. “Great god you are so beautiful.” She put her arms under the girl, lifting her and hugging her. “I love you so much Cheryl.” 

 

“I love you too TT.” She kissed the girl’s head and went to speak but their door burst open. Toni grabbed her switchblade quickly, covering them as she popped it out. 

 

“Sweet Pea, godshit man. Why are you busting in doors?” Toni yelled at him. 

 

“You guys banged huh?” He looked out the door and shouted, “Jug, you owe me 20 bucks!” 

 

“Goddamnit Choni, couldn’t keep it in your pants one more day?” Jughead said, standing by the doorway, handing SP a twenty.

 

“If we screwed or not, it’s none of your business so get out and shut the door!” The smaller girl yelled at them and they backed away, shutting the door. The couple heard footsteps drown out in the direction of the living room and Ton caught her breath.

 

“Sorry about them baby, they’re immature.” 

 

“You said screwed, you’re not any better yourself.” Toni stuck her tongue out. 

 

“Whatever Princess,” The Serpent played, grabbing some clothes. 

 

“Sorry….Daddy.” Toni’s eyes dulled out and she held her control enough to go to the bathroom and scream into the mirror. 

 

*** * ***

 

It was a perfect day for the beach again and with the beach meant topless Serpents. Cheryl, Veronica, and Betty watched their bikers have a surf competition. Whoever wiped out first had to be buried in the sand for 30 minutes. With their swimsuits two feet away from them. Cheryl took pictures for Toni while the three were surfing. She had a talent for it herself. Whenever the wave went down, she’d snap a picture of Sweet Pea or Jughead but mostly Toni. The pinkett's hair was tied back into a perfect ponytail and she was in her black bathing suit again, smiling and laughing with Jughead and Sweet Pea. B & V were talking beside her but mostly about things Cheryl didn’t want to involve herself in. As she pointed the camera at the two girls beside her she snapped a picture of them smiling and laughing. 

 

“Cheryl quit taking pictures. Join us,” Veronica joked. 

 

“Yes welcome to the dark side Blossom,” Betty laughed. Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. 

 

“Alright disastrous duo, what are you talking about?” They rolled their eyes at her.

 

“Who do think will win? Sweet Pea or Jughead?” 

 

“SP or Jug, you’ve obviously forgot about the best surfer out there. Toni,” Cheryl said to them. “She’s a nice piece of eye candy but she can also surf.” 

 

“Hmm, I think Sweets might win. If he can move as fluidity as he can in bed, it’ll be so easy.” 

 

“Bigger means worse V. Sweet Pea will get wiped out so easily. Jughead will win, he’s the perfect size to stay on the bored and keep his balance.” 

 

“No, Toni will win, I know it. She’s small and nimble. She’ll build enough speed to forget about wiping out.” 

 

“Hmm how about we have a competition of our own?” Veronica suggest. Cheryl shrugged and Betty nodded. “If our respective Serpent loses, we’ll have to run around the house naked while everyone else watches.” 

 

“Ooo risky Lodge, didn’t know you had it in you. Fine, deal.” Cheryl smirked. “I already know that Toni won’t sink first.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re on Ronnie. Can’t wait to see your streak.” 

 

“Oh really? Look, there’s a wave coming right now, let’s see who wins and who’s a brick in the water.” They all looked towards the wave coming up. Cheryl looked at Toni who decided not to go for it. Good, it wasn’t strong enough anyway. Cheryl might be an inside girl but Jason taught her enough about surfing to know what was going on. Sweet Pea went for it, wiping out before the wave crested. He came up, soaking wet and sitting on the sand, watching along with the others. A bigger wave came up and Jughead and Toni went for it at the same time. The boy wobbled as he stood on his bored and Toni zoomed past him, causing him to fall and crash into the water. He came back just as grumpy as Sweet Pea and sat next to him. Cheryl heard her girlfriend shout in praise but it was blocked out by a very very family and haunting scoff. 

 

“Wow Cherry, I see that you’ve moved on well. You look even better than our first time together.” Cheryl frooze, seeing Toni come in but not fast enough. A hand was on her shoulder and she gasped loudly, getting Veronica and Betty’s attention. 

 

“Nick.” The Latina snarled. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’ve came down from New York. Came to see a friend who’s free for summer. Anyway enough about me, Cheryl are you here by yourself?” He stepping in front of her, blocking her view from Toni. 

 

“N-nick.” She shuddered. “What do you w-want?” 

 

“I was just seeing if my baby missed me. Have you Bombshell, have you missed me?” He smirked at her erringly and she wanted to burst out in tears. 

 

“Leave her alone Nick, just go before you get hurt,” Veronica said to him. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever Ronnie. I said gangbanger dick isn’t enough for you, you just have to interfere with my business.” 

 

“What’s going on?” Toni’s voice drowned out Nick’s and Cheryl ran to her, only to be stopped by Nick’s arm on her waist. “Who are you?” Toni was on guard and in return so were Sweet Pea and Jughead. “Let my girlfriend go.” 

 

“Oo girlfriend, Cherry you’ve been up to a lot without me. No worries, no girl can ever fill you like I did, remember that? Of course you do, I’m Nick, no one forget me,” He laughs at his own joke. 

 

“Nick.” Toni saw red and jumped at him. He slammed on the sand as she pounded his face in. Blood covered her knuckles at she broke his nose with ease, punching him in the throat and jaw. The biker didn’t stop and has jumped up in emotion as she went to his stomach, punching his ribs. Sweet Pea and Jughead pulled her off before she did any permanent damage. 

 

“Toni! Toni! Stop, you could kill him!” Jughead said, trying to get her to focus on him. 

 

“He should be dead! Let me kill him!” She yelled, struggling in Sweet Pea’s grip. “Let me go, Shiloh!” 

 

“No Toni, look at Cheryl!” Sweet Pea said to her, ignoring that she said his real name. The girl looked at Cheryl, seeing tears spill out of her eyes. She stilled in his arms. 

 

“Let me….let me go Sweets.” Seeing that she was calm, he let her go. “Take care of the scum, I need to go to Cheryl.” The Serpent went to her girlfriend, wiping her ass on her black towel. “Cheryl, Cheryl baby come on.” 

 

The redhead cried, going into Toni’s arms. “Take me back inside.” 

 

“Ok.” They headed up the stairs and Toni looked back, nodding at the others. They got the message and packed up. Toni lead Cheryl to their room, sitting her on the bed before rushing to clean herself up in the bathroom. After finishing, she sat next to the cheerleader and took her in a hug, whispering to her as she cried. “It’s ok Cheryl, it’s ok.” 

 

“No it’s not. I thought I could handle him, seeing him in real life but I couldn't’. I just froze up and let him touch me and started to cry. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to punch him, to beat him up like you did but I didn’t. I just stood there and took it like I always do.” 

 

“Hey, don’t say anything like that. You’ve never sat there and took it, yeah you maybe froze up but you always fought back. Cheryl, you’re still healing and sometimes bad things happen when stuff comes back up. You saw how I froze up with Deadhead the other day, it’s not my fault so it’s not yours. Nick St. Clair is the king of scumbag date rapists ok? You’re not at fault for freezing up, anyone would freeze up in that situation. You're not a fault for this ok, you just gotta pick yourself up and heal again. Stronger this time, better. You can do it, I know that you can.” 

 

“Will you be with me during that?” 

 

“Hell yeah, of course I will. I’ll be with you for whatever you need Cheryl.” 

 

“Can we just take a nap? Please?” She asks. 

 

“Yeah Cheryl. Let me just see if the others are back and whatnot.” Cheryl nods and Toni sees her take off her bikini top. The Serpent pushes back any dirty thoughts and leaves the room. She hears talking and the tv from the living room and goes into the bathroom to clean up. The pinkette finishes and goes back to their room, seeing Cheryl dully swipe on her phone. The redhead is covered by the blankets but Toni sees her bathing suit in the dirty pile in the corner of the room. She didn’t seem to have anything on. “Do you want me to undress or just change?” 

 

“Just do whatever TT, I just need you next to me please.” Toni heard the emotion in her voice and went to the side of the bed, taking off her top and swim trunks. She laid next to Cheryl and the cheerleader turned her phone off, snuggling up to Toni, facing her. “Hold me please TT.” 

 

“No problem baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes for me Sweet Pea's real name is Shiloh Peabody, you are free to hate me for that


	6. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;D

It was nighttime when Cheryl woke up. Toni wasn’t beside her anymore and she thought the worst. Toni had finally left her. She started to panic until the door opened, showing the pink-haired biker. 

 

“Hey Cheryl. I was about to wake you up. We thought it was a good idea to leave the house, go out to the town for a little tonight. You ok with that?” She asked and Cheryl fell for her voice again. 

 

“Yeah, I just…..I’m gonna shower. Wait for me?” 

 

“Yeah just drink some water first and take your pills.” Toni left the girl’s medicine on the nightstand and Cheryl took it quickly. “You never told me, what are those pills for?” 

 

“I um………..I was anorexic for a while after Jay-Jay died. For some reason I still can’t eat food right unless I take these pills but even then I can never finish my plate.” Cheryl looked in shame at the floor. 

 

“It’s fine Cheryl, doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Toni kissed her on the forehead. “Come on, get ready. We’ll be leaving in an hour. They wanted thirty minutes but you need your beauty time.” 

 

“Damn right I do.” Cheryl got up, finishing the cup of water and kissing Toni on the cheek. “See you soon.” 

 

“Yeah Bombshell.” Toni left the room and Cheryl picked out an outfit. Tight plaid red skirt with fishnet tights and a black Serpent tank top. She took Toni’s black jean vest and went to the bathroom and take a shower. She met the others in the living room with a wolf whistle from Sweet Pea. 

 

“Toni, your girl is reping us. And it’s kinda hot.” Veronica and Toni hit him on his arms. 

 

“As much as you’re stupid Sweets, you’re right. It’s really hot.” Toni smirked at her, kissing the redhead on the cheek. 

 

“Come on guys, let’s go,” Betty called from the door. Sweet Pea and Veronica headed out the door and Cheryl went to follow but Toni stopped her. 

 

“You ok baby? After the thing at the beach today?” Toni looked at her sincerely. 

 

“Yeah I think I’ll be fine as long as I’m with you. Can you just stay close to me tonight?” 

 

“You don’t even have to ask. Come on let’s go.” They leave the beach house and Cheryl locks the door before getting into Toni’s convertible. The others take their bikes and they drive into town. “You’re leading us baby, where are we going?” 

 

“How about we get something to eat first and then go club hopping? There’s a few nice places around here and they’ll let me in because they knew my Daddy.” 

 

“That’s fortunate. Do they know he’s dead?” Toni asked, driving down the street. 

 

“Do they need to know? Doesn’t matter anyway.” 

 

“Whatever you say babe. Where do you want to go to eat?” 

 

“There’s this good Italian place a few blocks down. Head there.” 

 

“Ok, left or right babe? I’ve never been here before.” Cheryl rolls her eyes playfully. 

 

“Right, I’ll call ahead and make a reservation.” Toni nods and drives off, the sound of Sweet Pea and Jughead behind them on their bikes. 

 

“Hi, this is Cheryl Blossom from Blossom Maple Syrup. I’d like to make a reservation for six please. All adults. Yes, we’ll be there soon, perhaps in 15 minutes. Thank you, goodbye.” 

 

“They letting us in?” Toni asks. 

 

“Yeah, just keep going straight until you see a sign. Then it’s a left and a right into the parking lot.” 

 

“You came here a lot as a kid?” 

 

“Yeah, with Jay-Jay. It was our favorite place to go and our parents didn’t bother to come with us so we just had a good time. One of the better memories of my childhood.” Toni heard the redhead’s voice drop a tone and grabbed her head. 

 

“Then we’ll make new memories, you, me and the Serpents. We’re your family now.” Toni kissed her hand. 

 

“If Jay-Jay knew that I was dating the queen of a gang, he’d kill me.” 

 

“Or he’d be really proud that you’ve accepted who you are, no matter what your mumsy says.” 

 

“Did you just mock me?” 

 

“Yeah, I think I did Bombshell, you’re easy to make fun of.” 

 

“Screw you Topaz. You’re not getting any sex tonight.” 

 

“No, no, Cheryl please. I didn’t mean it.” Toni parked the car and waited for the others to pull up. “It was just a joke, don’t banish me your highness.” 

 

“That’s your majesty, snake.” They looked at each other and Toni couldn’t help but smile. “You ruined the skit.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful. I can’t help but smile.” 

 

“Why do you sound like a reject disney prince?” Cheryl said, brushing off her blush. 

 

“Maybe because I have a disney princess right in front of me. Kiss me Cinderella.” She suck out her lips and Cheryl pushed her face away. 

 

“More like Maleficent.” 

 

“That’s more gay, did you see the way that Angelina Jolie played her while staring at Aurora the whole time? The movie was gay.” 

 

“It was really gay. She should have just killed her and then it would have been poof done. No one could reverse the spell.” 

 

“Wow, you really are Maleficent.” 

 

“Which makes you my Aurora.” She puts her finger under the Serpent’s chin, kissing her gently. “My sleeping beauty.” 

 

“Anyone else saying that would be creepy but that was sweet, I love you so much,” Toni rambled and Cheryl cut her off with another kiss. 

 

“Calm down lover girl, keep it in your pants.” 

 

“Kind of tough with you and we haven’t even had sex yet.” 

 

“Let’s play a little game then. You’re the player, I’m the score keep. During this night until we get home, you’ll get points on how well you impress me. If you have 15 by the time we’re in our bedroom, we could have sex.” 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Very Topaz. Night starts when we get inside and ooo, if you even look at another girl or guy and I see, we’re never having sex for this vacation. That includes flirting.” 

 

“Why would I flirt with anyone?” 

 

“Not you flirting, them flirting.” Cheryl gets out of the car. 

 

“Oh, come on Cher, that’s not even on me.” Toni puts up the top, getting out and locking the door. Sweet Pea and Jughead pull up on their bikes. Toni holds the door open for Cheryl and the Vixen plays a sound on her phone, saying that she scored a point. 

 

“Reservation for Blossom, please,” Cheryl says, leaning on the host’s post. He looks her up and down and smirks. 

 

“Right this way Ms.Blossom.” Toni picks up on what he’s doing and stands between them, putting her arm around Cheryl, glaring at the guy. He leads them to a table and Toni takes the chair out for Cheryl. Another ding goes off as she pushes the chair to the table once the redhead sat. 

 

“Hi, I’m your waitress, Jackie. What can I get you to drink?” 

 

“Whiskey,” Toni, Jughead and Sweet Pea say at the same time. 

 

“Get them sodas, doesn’t matter what kind. I’d like a sweet tea please,” Cheryl says. 

 

“Um two cokes,” Betty says. 

 

“I’ll be right back with those.” Jackie smiles at everyone, her eyes staying on Toni for a few seconds longer. 

 

“Ok so Cher, what’s the scoring system? Do I just get one point for everything?” 

 

“That’s the only way it’ll last for the night. I can’t give you two points if you do something extra special.” 

 

“Scoring for what?” Jughead asks, looking at them. 

 

“Cheryl has a game for me. If I get 15 points by the end of the night, I get some. And if I screw up, nothing until we leave the beach house.” 

 

“Oh, I want to play. Shiloh, you willing?” Veronica looks at her boyfriend. 

 

“If I don’t play, that means nothing until we leave right?” Sweet Pea looks down at her. 

 

“Exactly, I’m glad you know. Ok, we’re playing.” 

 

“Leave me out of it. Betty’s way too competitive.” 

 

“Then switch positions. Jug, give her points and Betty you play.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, come on Jug.” Jughead rolls his eyes, “Please please please Juggy, for me?” 

 

“Fine fine. You and that accursed nickname.” 

 

“Perfect. Toni already has 3 points but they might go down with that waitress we have.” 

 

“Then I’ll just ignore her the whole time. Won’t be hard, she’s not even pretty. Plus I have drop dead gorgeous eye candy so I don’t need some chick.” A ding went off from Cheryl’s phone. 

 

“Four points.” 

 

The rest of dinner goes off without a hitch. When the waitress came back, she tried flirting with Toni but the pinkete put her arm around Cheryl, kissing her cheek, ignoring the other woman. Jackie got the message and walked off, only coming around if they needed something. 

 

“Alright, it’s the end of dinner, who has the most points?” Sweet Pea asks. 

 

“Toni’s rocking a solid 7. Shiloh, you have 4 and Betty, you have 2,” Veronica says to them. 

 

“2! Jughead!” She hits him. 

 

“Take it down to one then. You’re not looking good Bets,” Jughead said. She hits him again. “I’m in a abusive relationship.” 

 

“Go screw yourself Jughead.” Betty goes to his bike and puts on her pink helmet, looking away from him as he walks over. 

 

“He was right, she is competitive,” Sweet Pea said, looking at them. “Well, where to next?” 

 

“Cheryl, you said there’s some clubs around right?” 

 

“Yeah, I know the way. Come on.” Toni opens the door for Cheryl which gets her another point. 8, 7 more to go. The biker gets in and drives off, following Cheryl’s lead. They get to a club called Edge, very cliche but they get to skip the line.  

 

“Ok, girls, if your drink tastes like salt, dump it. Don’t even go back to a drink after leaving it and don’t take a drink some anyone. Stay close to your serpent.” They split up in pairs and Cheryl drags Toni out to the floor. A song starts to thump and Cheryl places Toni’s hands on her waist, making the girl pull her close. For the little time they were in there, it got hot quickly. Toni panted, trying to get more of Cheryl. The redhead was grinding on her, driving the biker crazy. She wanted to rip the little plaid skirt off and just take her right there. Cheryl nibbled on Toni’s ear, making her knees buckle. Her hands were under Cheryl’s shirt, pinching and grabbed her skin. Cheryl had bit her lip, holding her slight moans of pleasure mixed with pain.  Their bodies were meshed together, almost melting into one. Soon, the song changed to a slower, thumping beat making girls and guys alike turn around and grind their backs on the person they were with. Toni looked over, seeing Sweet Pea dancing with Veronica, the small girl grinding her ass on his crotch. Toni can tell exactly what he’s thinking and she’s thinking the same thing. Cheryl turns, pushing her back to Toni’s front, The bass in the song, making the building thump around them. Toni swallows hard, taking Cheryl’s waist, twisting her arm around the front of the cheerleader, putting her hand between her legs. She can barely hear Cheryl moan but luckily she does, sending her into a spiral. She starts to kiss the girl’s neck, making Cheryl moan more. 

 

“You better call off this bet right now or I’m fucking you right on this dance floor,” Toni husks into her ear. 

 

“Fucking fine, you win. Take me home.” 

 

*** * ***

  
  


Toni slams their door, launching Cheryl onto the bed. She strips off her Serpent jacket and her shirt, crawling between the Vixen’s legs. She meets Cheryl’s lips halfway, trying to rip apart the girl’s tank top. Her hands are all of Cheryl, groping her ass and chest like it’s nobody's business. They finally got Cheryl’s shirt off, throwing into the distance. She pulled the redhead up, making her straddle her lap, unclasping her bra with one hand. Oldly impressed, Cheryl moans into her mouth. Toni immediately attacks Cheryl’s chest with her mouth and one hand.  She pulls at Toni’s bra, wanting it off as much as possible. They briefly separate, getting Toni’s bra off and the pink haired girl goes back to attacking Cheryl’s chest. She whines in pleasure, loses her hands in Toni’s hair. 

 

“Toni, fuck me already,” The cheerleader groaned, humping against Toni’s lap. Toni thrusted her hips up everytime Cheryl grinded down.

 

“I’m getting there. Let me enjoy you first,” She growled, laying Cheryl on the bed, pulling her skirt and tights down. Red panties clung to her in a thick wetness and Toni groaned. She peeled off Cheryl’s panties, pushing them off the bed and blowing between Cheryl’s legs. 

 

“God fuck, Toni.” The biker kneeled between Cheryl’s legs, spreading them apart. She panted, looking down at the Serpent. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” The girl asked. 

 

“Yes please Toni, fuck me,” Cheryl whined and she got her wish. Toni slowly licked her down to up, sucking slightly on her clit. Cheryl whined loudly, arching her back grabbing onto the sheets. Toni grabbed her hips, pressing them down as she worked with her tongue. The shorter girl sucked on her outer lips before licking up any and all juices coming out of the girl. The taste overwhelmed Toni who sought out to get more. She slowly entered her tongue into Cheryl causing the redhead to scream out. Her hands scrambled and Toni grabbed them, calming her down. She slowly flicked her tonuge, moving it around inside Cheryl carefully. Cheryl moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm start to come along quickly. Toni started to speed up her thrusts as Cheryl’s pleasure increased, causing her to hump against Toni’s tongue. Toni pushed more up into her, reaching Cheryl’s spot with her tongue. The redhead cried out, her back arching up off the bed, cumming hard. “Fuck Toni fuck!” The biker pulled her tongue out, circling Cheryl’s clit until she came down from her high. 

 

Cheryl slumped on the bed, her body relaxing exhausted. She panted heavily, locking eyes with Toni leaning up between her thighs. The pinkette licked around her mouth and smirked at her. 

 

“You are so hot, you know that?” She peppered kissing up Cheryl’s stomach, kissing her deeply once she reached her mouth. 

 

“Gimme me a second and it’ll be your turn.”


	7. Strongest Snake

“God fuck Toni, I’m gonna cum!” Cheryl squealed, clutching Toni’s hair. The Serpent slithered between her legs while she was sleep and started to eat her out, causing the redhead to wake up. Toni licked at her clit while continuously plunging two fingers in a out of the girl. Cheryl shuddered.

 

“I want you to hold it,” Toni growled from between her legs. “Can you do that for me Princess?”

 

“Yes fuck Toni!” Cheryl whined as Toni ravaged into her.

 

“What’s my name Princess?” Toni said, moving up her body, kissing it while curling her fingers inside the other girl. Cheryl shrieked as Toni moved against her spot.

 

“Daddy, it’s Daddy. Daddy please let me cum please!” The redhead clenched the sheets, biting down on her lip to keep herself from cumming. “Please!”

 

“I don’t think you’ve earned it. Beg for it Princess, beg your Daddy to make you cum.” Cheryl groaned as Toni pulled her fingers out and her orgasm was whisked away.

 

“Daddy! Daddy please! Please let me cum please! I can’t take it anymore!” Her chest heaved as she looked down at Toni.

 

“All you had to do was ask.” Toni disappeared between Cheryl’s legs again and her tongue flicked against her clit before slipping her tongue inside, sucking.

 

“Fuck! Fuck Toni I’m cumming!” Cheryl yelled, her legs wanting to squeeze together. She humped against Toni’s face and the biker let her, running her tongue over her front wall over and over. Cheryl arched up off the bed, sitting upright as she came into Toni’s mouth, trying to stop herself from squirting. It didn’t work and she came all across Toni’s face violently, gripping the girl’s hair for life. Toni gently licked and sucked Cheryl’s clit as she came down from her high. Toni sat up and Cheryl slumped against her chest, panting. The biker chuckled and Cheryl weakly hit her on the chest.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll build up your stamina in a while,” The pinkette said, kissing Cheryl’s ear.

 

“Not that. I squirted. On your face.” She tried her hide her face in Toni’s neck.

 

“And? It was hot Cheryl, it made me almost cum myself. And you screaming Daddy for me helped too.” She kissed Cheryl’s temple. “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re beautiful.”

 

“You didn’t cum yet?”

 

“No. I’m just gonna do it myself when you take a shower.”

 

“I want….I want to do it. To help you.”

 

Toni smiled, “Just say it Cheryl.”

 

“I want to make you cum, Toni. Please.”

 

“You’re allowed.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 

“Just lay down.” Toni took her t-shirt off and laid on the pillows while Cheryl laid between her legs. She started to kiss the girl’s stomach, licking her abs and moved so her face was between Toni’s legs. Over the fabric, she licked up, causing the biker to curse. “Wound up huh?”

 

“Shut up Princess.” She grinded her pussy against Cheryl’s mouth and moaned feeling the contact. Cheryl slipped Toni’s boxers off and rested between her legs again, licking over Toni’s clit. The Serpent’s breath shuddered and she whined as Cheryl pushed a finger in, feeling around. “Mmm Cheryl.” She began to hump against the redhead’s finger, feeling her orgasm pushing on. Cheryl put in another finger and Toni whined high pitched. She sucked on Toni’s clit harder, feeling it throb on her lips. “Fuck Cheryl, I’m gonna cum,” She hissed. The cheerleader curled her fingers, feeling Toni’s spot just at the tip of them. She toyed around with it and Toni’s back arched as she screamed. The biker gushed onto Cheryl’s hand and on the bed as she came hard. Her body shook as Cheryl gently moved the fingers inside of her. She slumped back on the bed and Cheryl laid next to her.

 

“Better?” Toni faintly laughed.

 

“That’s another thing you’re good at huh?”

 

“I’m amazing at everything.” Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“Is that true? What’s something else that you’re amazing at that I don’t know about?”

 

“Archery.”

 

“Archey? You shoot arrows in a target type?”

 

“What other type is there?”

 

“How good are you?”

 

“I only miss when I want to. I got mad at mother once and shot once at her. Let’s just say she has shorter hair.”

 

“Oooo, my baby is a badass. That’s hot Cheryl.”

 

“They don’t call me Bombshell for nothing.”

 

“Oh oh, she’s a real bitch,” Toni teases, making Cheryl laugh. They were silent, holding each other closely.

 

“Should we get up?” Cheryl asks.

 

“We should but I don’t feel like it. Let’s just lay here until we die.” Toni dug her head into the nook of Cheryl’s neck.

 

“As much as I’d like that, we need to get up. We need more groceries, we’re running out if we’re going to stay more than one week.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Toni sits up and stretches, Cheryl staring at her abs. “Like what you see Princess?”

 

“Shut up. Be happy that you’re hot.” Toni flexed her arms and Cheryl held in a groan.

 

“I know. And you love it too.” She did the superhero pose, flexing her abs and arms.

 

“Screw you. Quit trying to turn me on again.”

 

Toni stuck out her tongue and got up, putting her boxers and sports bra back on. Cheryl watched her dance around before grabbing her suitcase. They both got dressed and joined Jughead and Betty in the living room.

 

“Where’s Sweets and V?” Toni asks, making some coffee. Jughead stuck a finger towards the end of the hallway. Squeaking suddenly filled the room along with husks and groans. “Ok ew, forget I asked.”

 

“We need to go shopping today if we’re all staying longer. We won’t have enough food with Jug here.”

 

“Sorry, I have a never ending stomach. That’s just how it is.” Cheryl hits him upside the head. He fakely whines and Betty pats his head.

 

“You’re such a baby. How are you the King of the Serpents?” Cheryl sat on Toni’s lap who was sitting on recliner.

 

“It’s like royal blood or something,” Sweet Pea said, shuffling out of the bedroom. Veronica was behind him and for someone who was just having sex, she looks remarkably put together.

 

“Then shouldn’t Toni be the Serpent Queen since her grandfather is an original Serpent?” Cheryl asks.

 

“I technically am but since I really don’t lead the Serpents, it’s to Jug,” Toni tells her. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

“Hm, I guess.” Cheryl drinks Toni’s coffee, looking around at her friends chatting. It made her feel something inside, something better than she’s ever felt before. It was similar to when she had Jason. He’d be proud if he saw her now.

 

“Ooh, you know what we should do?” Veronica said, holding her hands together.

 

“What’s in the dirty mind of your Lodge?” Cheryl asked.

 

“We should see who’s Serpent is stronger. It’ll be a fun contest.” Toni moved up, sitting Cheryl down and standing next to Sweet Pea.

 

“We’re in,” They say in unison.

 

“Ugh, fine I’m in too by default.” Jughead gets up and sits by them. “What are the challenges?”

 

“Wait, you have to give us time to make them up,” Cheryl says. “They’ll be a mix of nasty and nice.” Toni rolled her eyes with a smirk.

 

“Fine. You have ten minutes or we’re out,” Sweet Pea says.

 

“You got it.” The three girls pick up a notepad and pen from the coffee table. Betty and Veronica giggle and laugh and Cheryl raises her eyebrow at some.

 

“These are weak. How about this?” Cheryl writes some down and Veronica laughs darkly.

 

“These are good. I think we have enough.”

 

“Ok snakes. We’re going to surprise your challenges so let’s start with the first one. All of you, take off all of your shirts.”

 

The bikers strip and wait for them to judge.

 

“What are the points in this?” Jughead asks.

 

“2 points means you won the round, 1 means halfway and 0 means you get nothing. Whoever has the most by the end of the game wins.”

 

“What do we win?” Toni asks.

 

“Our love.” Betty bats her eyebrows.

 

“Lame.” Sweet Pea and Toni said at the same time. “Make us dinner.”

 

“Hm, I guess we can do that. Winner gets a feast of whatever they want.”

 

“I’m good with that.” Jughead rubs his hands together. “Also, what’s the point of this challenge?”

 

“Who has better abs. I say Toni,” Cheryl tells him.

 

“Sweet Pea,” Betty and Veronica say at the same time. Jughead scoffs.

 

“Damn baby. That hurts.”

 

“Ok so, Sweet Pea two points, Toni one, Jug none.” Veronica takes score. “Next, who can do more pushups.”

 

“Ugh, you guys suck.” They get down and start doing pushups. Jughead gets to 23 before his face meets the floor and SP and Toni are still going at 50.

 

“Come on Toni, you can do more than that.” Sweet Pea teases.

 

“Sure but just know, if they have a sit ups challenge, I’m winning.” Toni’s arms pounded and she gave. “Fine, fine shit.”

 

“Sweet Pea two points, Toni one and Jug zero. Damn Jughead, I thought you’d be better at this,” Veronica teases.

 

“Whatever. Let’s have a sex contest and then we’ll see who wins,” He panted from the ground. Toni and SP laughed at him. “What?”

 

“Uh Jug, you suck in bed,” Sweet Pea said and Toni laughed. “How long can you even last?”

 

“Why is that any of your business?” He got up from the ground and put his shirt back on.

 

“You’re the one who brought up sex. So Betty, how long can Jughead last in bed? This is a new challenge,” Cheryl says to the blonde.

 

“Juggy’s good in bed obviously.”

 

“We’re not asking if he’s good or not, we’re asking how long he can last,” Veronica said to her best friend. “If it will make it easier, Sweet Pea lasts about 10-30 minutes sometimes.”

 

“How?!” Jughead exclaimed, looking at him.

 

“It’s called control and I happen to have a lot of it. Except their first time, who can really last a long time their first time?” They all agreed.

 

“Well what about Toni, Cheryl? How long does she last?” Betty asked.

 

“We only started having sex last night but I’ll say about, 40 minutes.”

 

“40 minutes!” Jughead freaked, pulling his hat off. “I lose, I’ll take the zero.”

 

“Girls tend to last longer,” Toni said to him. “And if Jughead won’t say, I’ll say it for him. He lasts about 7 minutes at most.”

 

“That’s not true!” Betty and Jug yell at the same time. “It’s at least 15 minutes!”

 

“See, that’s all you had to say,” Cheryl and Veronica both laughed. “Fine, Toni wins that and SP gets a point.”

 

“Jug, you’re still at zero,” Toni teases him. He mocks her and ruffles his hair, putting his hat back on.

 

“Whatever, whatever. What’s the next challenge?” He asks, crossing his arms. The other two Serpents puts their shirts back on.

 

“Weight lifting and since we don’t have any weights, we’ll be using your bikes outside. Come on.” They followed the girls out.

 

“We’re gonna do one at a time, Jughead first,” Betty says. She pulls up a timer on her phone. He stand behind the bike, getting ready to lift it. “Three, two, one. Lift.”

 

Jughead groans as he lifts the bike. It creaks slightly as it’s lifted an inch off the ground. IT drops and he raises his arms, groaning. “How long was that?”

 

“30 seconds. Good time. Sweet Pea, you’re next.” He chuckles and moves behind the bike.

 

“Tell me when.”

 

“When.” The Serpent almost lifts the bike with ease, not even breaking a sweat. His muscles strain through the thin white t-shirt and Cheryl laughed to herself seeing Veronica start to drool.

 

“Alright, done.” He drops the bike, cracking his knuckles. “How long?”

 

“43 seconds. 13 better than Jughead. Your turn Toni,” Betty says to her. The pinkette moves to the bike, grabbing it. “Go.” She lifts, bringing it two inches off the ground. Her feet stumble but she doesn’t drop the bike. Small droplet of sweat slid down her forehead and Cheryl wants to cross her legs. After awhile, she drops it, stretching her arms.

 

“Did I win?” She asks cockily.  

 

“A minute. You win shortstop,” Sweet Pea says, leaning over Veronica, reading the timer.

 

“Still zero!” Jughead yells, kicking a bottle.

 

“It’s a strength test, not a smart test Jug, it’s not up your alley.” Toni teases him and he flicks her off.

 

“What’s next?”

 

“We’re heading back inside for the last three challenges. Sit-ups, pulls up and who can keep still the longest,” Cheryl told them.

 

“What’s with the last challenge? Seems lame.”

 

“Right? A statue contest? Jughead will win that,” Toni teases him more and Sweet Pea laughs.

 

“Very funny. Ha ha, just cause I’m not super physically strong doesn’t mean anything. It’s brains that count and you’re not listening.” The other two were watching the girls walk up the stairs.

 

“Sit back and enjoy it Jug, just enjoy it.” They watched them switch up the stairs for a few seconds. They turned around and glared at them.

 

“Hey, you just got to not be sexy,” Sweet Pea said to his girlfriend.

 

“Honestly. I try to be a perv in silent but Sweets brings the worst out of me,” Toni jokes and he punches her shoulder. “What, I’m being serious, you do.”

 

“Hurry up so we can finish these challenges to get to the  last one.” The Serpents headed up the stairs and inside.

 

“Ok so sit ups is the next once. Let’s go.” They lay on the floor and Toni puts her arms behind her head, looking up at Cheryl. She smirks seeing the redhead blush.

 

“Go.” Veronica announces and they set off. Sweet Pea does 12 before his stomach giving up on him. Jughead and Toni are going at 20, taunting each other.

 

“Give up now Jug, I can go all day. This is a piece of cake.”

 

“What you don’t know is I rocked at this in middle school Toni, you should drop out.” They reach 60 and Jughead doesn’t get up anymore.

 

“Ha ha! Knew I would win.” She gets up, lifting her shirt. “I have a made set of abs that aren’t just for show Sweets.”

 

“What...ever. I’m just tired.”

 

“One more challenge you giant baby then you can relax.” Veronica kisses his forehead.

 

“Pulls ups? Jughead, you should give up now.” Sweet Pea gets up.

 

“We’re going one at a time, as much as you can do in a minute.” Betty tells them. “Sweet Pea, you’re up first.”

 

They walk over to a door frame and he grabs it, curling his legs up. “Go.” He goes steady and fast, doing at much as he can. Soon, the timer stops and he moves down.

 

“How much did I do?”

 

“37. My man is just the best, right girls?” Veronica said, leaning on his chest. Toni saw him blush and he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“Ok, Jughead your turn.” He grabbed the door frame, his feet barely touching the ground. They reset the timer. “Go.” He struggles on the first few but getting his grip starts to do more. The timer goes off and he drops to the ground.

 

“23. Nice baby,” Betty says, kissing his cheek.

 

“Toni,” Cheryl says. She moves to the door frame, grabbing it. Her feets hangs at least a foot off the ground. Sweet Pea and Jughead laugh.

 

“Ha ha, go fuck yourselves.” The timer starts and she takes off. Her arms struggle after a few and she drops. “That wasn't much was it?”

 

“17. I can’t believe I’m saying this but Jughead, you have some points on the board.”

 

“What’s the score?” Sweet Pea asks them.

 

“Jughead has 2, SP has 8 and Toni has 8. They’re tied,” Betty says, counting the score.

 

“What’s the last challenge? I have to beat shortstop here.”

 

“Not if i beat you first Shiloh.”

 

“Stops saying my name.”

 

“Stop calling me shortstop.” This agreement ended up with Toni being carried around the room by Sweet Pea, her struggling.

 

“Ok, ok last challenge. Grab your Serpents.” SP put Toni down and they raises an eye at each other. Veronica took Sweet Pea’s hand, Betty took Jughead’s and Cheryl grabbed Toni’s leading them to their rooms.

 

“What’s the last challenge Cheryl?” Toni asks, sitting on the bed.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch or you lose.” Cheryl says to her and the lights go out around her and the blinds close.

 

Music starts and she sees Cheryl at the wall, a lamp on her. “Bombshell?”

 

_You thought you had me, didn't you?_

_When you lied to my face I could see the truth_

_Every step of the way I knew_

_How you fool me, boo_

_Guess you didn't know that_

 

Cheryl starts to walk towards her sexily, making Toni start to pant. She gets close, her hair draping down one shoulder. She’s only wearing black lingerie, making Toni want to tear it off her.

 

_You were my favorite entertainer_

_I watch you, I laugh away, fuck with you_

_Don't you take me for a fool_

_In this game I own the rules_

_You were my favorite entertainer_

_I watch you, I laugh away, fake it too_

_Don't you take me for a fool_

_Imma show you thing or two_

 

She leans to Toni’s face and the pinkette twitches, wanting to grab her and close the space between them. Cheryl sets on her lap and her nails dig into the sheets, holding herself back.  The Vixen runs a red nail up Toni’s shirt, under it, grazing her abs. The biker moans at the feelings, wanting more. Cheryl runs both of her hands up under Toni’s shirt, making her take it off.

 

_Never see me coming, I will turn you down_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you down_

 

Cheryl moves away from her, reaching around her back, unclasping her bra. Toni groaned as it dropped to the ground, her eyes locking on Cheryl’s chest. The redhead purposely squeezes them together, making Toni’s jaw drop.

 

_Thought that you were smarter, I'm ashamed for you_

_I knew it right away when you stopped loving me_

_It happened when your touch wasn't enough for me_

_Thought that you should know that_

 

The cheerleader turned around, grabbing the waistband of her underwear, leaning down as she pulled it down. She saw Toni kick off her boots and undo her pants. Cheryl shook her ass a little before standing back up, walking back over to Toni.

 

_You were my favorite entertainer_

_I watch you, I laugh away, fuck with you_

_Don't you play me for a fool_

_In this game I own the rules_

_You were my favorite entertainer_

_I watch you, I laugh away, fake it too_

_Don't you play me for a fool_

_Imma show you thing or two_

 

She sits back on her lap and Toni grips at the sheets again, holding herself back.

 

_Never see me coming, I will turn you down_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you down_

_Never see me coming, I will turn you down_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you_

_When you need me the most, I will turn you down_

 

Cheryl kisses her neck, moving up to the girl’s earlobe. She kisses and sucks, making Toni moan under her. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Toni’s hands twitch, moving towards her. She whispers in the Serpent’s ear, “No touching.” They settle back on the bed and their eyes lock. Toni’s are hazed over with lust and Cheryl’s not any better.

 

“Goddamnit Cheryl, I’m not going to win this,” Toni husked in her ear.

 

“You’re almost done. The song is almost over.” Cheryl pushes Toni down, straddling her. She starts to grind on the biker, tosses her head around with the beat of the song.

 

_I know you need me the most_

_The most, the most_

 

The song ends and starts over. Toni looks up at Cheryl and the cheerleader nods, Toni moving up attacking her. She flips them over, attacking Cheryl’s neck roughly, making her cry out. Her hands grope Cheryl’s chest, pinching her nipples until they were raw. Cheryl’s moans were pain mixed with pleasure as Toni moved lower, one of her hands coming up to Cheryl’s neck, clutching. Cheryl gushed on the bed, trying to cross her legs to get some friction but Toni stopped her, pushing them open.

 

“Be a good girl fro me and keep your legs open,” Toni panted in her ear. Toni quickly took off the rest of her clothes while Cheryl was limp at her words. She kneeled between her legs, grinding her knee on Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck, trying to push her down. “Stop it girl, I’m in charge here.” The Vixen stopped, letting Toni take full control. She sat up, looking at the display below. Cheryl, strew out below her, sweating and full of lust just ready to burst. “God you are amazing. And you’re mine.”

 

“Yes Toni yours, all yours.” Cheryl wanted to squirm, her clit was pounding against Toni’s knee. “Please please make me cum, please.”

 

“Tell me you’ll be a good girl.”

 

“I will, I will I promise. Just please make me cum, please.” Toni choked her again, looking into Cheryl’s eyes for any resistance. The redhead showed none.

 

“Don’t cum until I tell you to and if it becomes too much, tap me twice or hit the bed twice. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Toni please!”

 

“Toni?”

 

“Daddy, please. Please make me cum Daddy.”

 

“Good girl.” She moved her legs, brushing her hand down over her stomach before reaching her heat. She felt it pulsing as she circled Cheryl’s clit, causing her to cry out. She brought her hand back up, licking Cheryl off them before going down again, moving slowly inside her.

 

Cheryl felt a huge relief come off her chest as Toni went inside, moving her fingers around. She humped against them quickly before Toni stopped her.

 

“Good girls aren’t sluts who want to be fucked. Are you a good girl or a slut?” Toni said, biting her ear, moving her to chest. “Answer me girl.”

 

“I’m, I’m a good girl, I’m your good girl.” Cheryl whined. “Please let me cum, please.”

 

“Behave and I might.” Cheryl nods and moans high as Toni pushes her fingers back into her. Cheryl tangles her fingers in Toni’s hair as the Serpent bites her nipples hard, licking them.

 

Cheryl was starting to get overwhelmed. Every time she almost came, Toni stopped and pulled out, circling her lips. Her nipples pounded and throbbed in pain as Toni bit and sucked on them.

 

“Toni, Toni please please!” She begged, getting antsy.

 

“Ok, ok. You’ve been a good girl for me, haven’t you?” Toni smirked, kissing Cheryl’s neck.

 

“Yes please, please.”  Her feet kicked against the bed.

 

“I got you baby, I got you.” Toni moved down, pulling Cheryl to her mouth. She took a long lick up, gathering as much of her as she could and driving her tongue in. Cheryl gripped Toni’s hair for life, humping against her tongue. Her tongue curled against her front wall and Cheryl shierked, cumming hard into Toni’s mouth. The biker moved her tongue around gently inside her as she came, her fingers digging into the bed. Her body was stiff and tears crowned at her clenched tight eyes as she came down from her high. Toni pumped her fingers inside of herself, cumming off of Cheryl’s sounds and how she tasted. She screamed, biting the sheets as she came. They panted, out of breath, looking at each other.

 

Toni laid on Cheryl’s chest, drawing circles in the space between her boobs.

 

“I still don’t get that challenge,” Toni whispered.

 

“It was to see who could last the longest without touching their girl. I think you won, you got through the whole song.”

 

“Only cause you stopped me. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t have won.”

 

“So winning is all the matters to you?”

 

“Winning or losing doesn’t matter. What matters is I won you.”

 

“Oh my god Toni, that was so terrible.” They laugh.

 

“Wanna nap? I feel worn out.”

 

‘Worn out? You mean me?”

 

“I made you cum, you made me compete in a strength contest.”

 

“Touche. You can nap you big baby.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll take it.” Toni pulled the covers over them and she fell asleep with Cheryl’s fingers grazing through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so soon, I'll be losing my laptop to write. It's school issued and I'm leaving my current school so I won't have another one until I start school again. I'll be on hiatus for summer break in about 2 or 3 weeks. I apologise with everything in my heart but I'm not stopping my stories. They'll just be delayed for a while, again I'm sorry.


	8. Petty Crime

Cheryl woke up to an empty bed. Toni’s jacket wasn’t there either, just her plaid skirt. The redhead yawned before sitting up. She put on a bra and a pair of Toni’s boxers when she almost jumped out of her skin.

 

“SHUT IT SWEET PEA! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Cheryl recognized the voice quickly, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts before rushing out of the bedroom.

 

“THEN WHAT IS IT TT HUH? WHAT?” Sweet Pea yelled back. “God, we wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for YOU!”

 

“So its _my_ fault he’s after me? That’s your reasoning? Fuck yourself Sweets,” Toni yelled back. Cheryl was going to walk up to them but she was snatched into another room.

 

“What-”

 

“Shhh Cheryl, don’t go in there,” Betty whispered.

 

“Why not, our snakes are fighting each other,” She whispers back, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Yeah, but we don’t know for what. If we ask, they’ll just lie and you know that” Veronica said and Cheryl sighed.

 

“Fine but if they start fighting, I’m going in and you two can’t stop me.”

 

The three girls peeked out of the slightly opened door scooby-doo style.

 

“Hey, yelling isn’t going to get us anywhere ok? We need to think about this,” Jughead said, “Take our time.”

 

“We can’t take our time Jug. He’s not only threatening me, he’s threatening her too,” Toni said, wavering a paper around.

 

“Not to mention V and I swear to god if something happens to her,” Sweet Pea started. “I will go on a rampage like last time and I will not stop.”

 

“It wasn’t just your girls either, he mentioned Betty also. Look, we are all pissed ok? Ghoulie trash threatened some of the most important people in our lives and just ran off. But we cannot attack him, no matter how much our blood is boiling. He has us outnumbered 3 to however many is with him. We’ll be killed if we act irrationally.”

 

Toni and Sweet Pea started to calm down and he looked at the pinkette.

 

“Look TT, I’m sorry for saying that it was your fault ok? It wasn’t, just some Ghoulie asshole who wants to start a fight.” He looks at Jughead. “What do we do?”

 

“I have no idea. Yes, we need to get back at him and yes we will but we gotta do it smart. Undercover or something and we cannot be caught. FP will never let us hear the end of it,” Jug says.

 

“I have an idea. Most likely stupid but listen. Do you remember a few months ago when the Ghoulies tried to tag the Wyrm but got caught? How about we do that but just to the place they’re camped out at? Wait until most of them leave for something and spray the whole place up, maybe even get the cops involved,” Toni said, crossing her arms.

 

“That might work. Let’s-”

 

“No,” Cheryl said, leaving the room and walking up to Toni. “I won’t let you do that.”

 

“Cheryl, how long were you listening?” Toni asked, looking at her with concern.

 

“Shorter than they have,” She explains as B&V walk out of the room.

 

“We can’t you guys get the cops involved, what if they catch you?” Betty says.

 

“Yeah and Shiloh, you already have a record and assault is on it. You could go to jail,” Veronica said, touching his arm.

 

“What even happened anyway? Did Deadhead send something?” Cheryl asked. Toni gave her the letter and she read it out loud.

 

“ _Hey Anti, you thought this was over huh? Well it’s not and you’ve given me an advantage. That little hot-ass redhead of yours. She’s a Blossom huh? Nice. Doesn’t matter for you anyway, I’ll be taking her and those other two Serpent whores you have locked in there. You’re going to regret your choices Anti and the Serpents will learn to not cross me.”_

 

“Toni, SP and Jughead, you’re all smart enough own your own or even collectively not to fall for this piece of shit. He’s yanking your tails, trying to scare you and apparently he is,” Cheryl said. “You can’t do something reckless like this.”

 

“I’m done being scared of Deadhead ok? If this is the only thing I can do, I’m going to do it,” The Serpent argued. Cheryl grabbed her wrist, dragging Toni out of the back balcony. “Cheryl-”

 

“Shut up Toni ok? Just listen.” Cheryl takes a deep breath. “What if you do this and you get caught? What if you do this and the Ghoulies are just setting you up? What if you do this and Deadhead walks right in and just kills you on the spot? Where do you think _I_ will be? What do you think _I_ will be thinking?

 

“Cher, I wasn’t-”

 

“No, no you weren’t. You were only thinking of your revenge against this asshole and yes, I understand that but what if something happens to you? If you get killed or arrested, what do you think I will do to myself? I will be stuck with my mother and you already know what she does to me and you know that you’re the only person who makes it better so if you’re gone, I’ll be worse than I ever was before. I might go back to Sweetwater river and finish the job I started two years ago.” Toni heard her girlfriend’s voice breaking down throughout the whole time she was talking.

 

“Cheryl, don’t say stuff like that,” Toni says.

 

“Well you don’t offer to tag a murderer’s place as a way to get back at him. Toni, I can’t, I can’t lose you ok? I’ll always be ok with some of the things you do with the Serpents and I will never ask you to leave them but I can’t have you doing something like this. Not if you don’t need to,” Cheryl said. She felt a few stray tears away and let Toni wipe them away.

 

“Cheryl, I just don’t want him to hurt you,” Toni whispers, laying her head on the cheerleaders.

 

“I don’t want him to hurt you either Toni.”

 

“I have to do something though Cher. It’s not just about you, he also threatened Veronica and Betty. Jug and SP are as pissed as I am. It’s not all about revenge right now, it’s about respect too,” Toni said, still trying to change her mind. “I have to do this.”

 

“No you don’t. There’s a choice in this and you’re choosing to do it instead of just walking away. Deadhead wants you to do this, he’ll be waiting for you to move against him.” Cheryl pulled away from the Serpent. “If you do this, don’t expect me to talk to you.”

 

“Fine. I can deal with the silent treatment as long as I can see your face.” Toni goes to kiss her but Cheryl turns away. The biker opts for a kiss by her lips instead and leaves, going back into the house.

 

“What happened, did she agree?” Sweet Pea asked as he watched Toni get her jacket.

 

“If she agreed, do you think I’d come in alone?” She puts her jacket on roughly. “Veronica, Betty, can you watch over her for me please? If she asks why, just tell her I said it. Please, none of you leave the house and if someone is outside, ask Cheryl where her dad’s gun is. I know there’s one somewhere.”

 

“Yeah. we got her,” Betty said. Toni grabbed her knife, putting it in her pocket.

 

“We’ll be back,” Jughead said, kissing Betty, following Toni out.

 

“Don’t wait up or do, whatever.” Sweet Pea kisses Veronica’s forehead, closing the door as he walks out. The revving of their bikes are heard outside before it wanes away. Betty and Veronica hear the back door slam as it shuts, signaling that Cheryl came back in.

 

“They left?” She asks, not looking at the other two.

 

“Yeah. Toni said we have to watch over you so, we’ll sit out here doing a movie marathon,” Veronica told her.

 

“Count me out.” Cheryl went into her room, slamming the door and locking it. Betty and Veronica sigh, sitting on the couch.

 

*** * ***

  


Toni, Jughead, and Sweet Pea drive into town before heading to the Ghoulie’s hideout. They head into a store, grabbing some things.

 

“Toni, I don’t think you’re thinking straight,” SP said to her as they walked through the aisles.

 

“Who cares. I just want to end things with the Ghoulie freak before he takes it too far. This is just a harmless prank compared to what they do,” She says.

 

“It won’t get him to stop though.” They push a couple of silly string canisters and spray paint into the cart.

 

“It’ll show him that I’m not afraid anymore. Hopefully he’ll give up,” She sighs. “Stop trying to talk me out of this. I can’t go back to Cheryl feeling the way I am and the way she is.”

 

“Then let’s just go to a bar and blow off steam. If we come back before dark, she’ll know you didn’t do anything,” Jughead said. “We left our girls on a good note and you didn’t and knowing Cheryl.”

 

“You don’t know Cheryl how I do, just like I don’t know Betty like you do. Stop comparing them, they are completely different girls.”

 

“You’re being very serious to be in a relationship with a sixteen-year-old,” Sweet Pea comments.

 

“Cheryl’s not sixteen. She’s almost 18 but her mother held her back. Wasn’t ready or some dub excuse. That’s why she’s a junior and not a senior.”

 

“That makes sense now. I could never understand why Jason was a senior and she was a sophomore,” Jughead thinks out loud.

 

“Sweet Pea, go get some fish,” The pinkette said, ignoring Jughead. The taller teen went off, getting a couple and coming back, placing it in the cart. They head over to checkout after getting a can of hairspray, a lighter and some duct tape. The cashier looked at them with an eyebrow raised but didn’t say anything.

 

The three of them prepare before getting to the Ghoulies place. As soon as night hit, they moved in. Pulling green or black bandanas over their mouths, they came up behind the house, snatching a ghoulie away and heading back into the shadows.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” He said, sounding extremely panicked. “Who are you?”

 

“Nobody, that’s all you need to know.” Toni pulled out the kid’s phone, pulling up Deadhead’s number.

 

“Now, what we want you to do is call your boss and tell him that a group of Serpents are at a bar across town. If you do that, we won’t hurt you,” Sweet Pea said, making his voice deeper than usual.

 

“W-why?” The boy whined. Jughead lit up the makeshift flamethrower, blowing it just so he could feel the heat. “Ok, ok I’ll do it, just-just don’t hurt me.”

 

Toni pressed call and put the phone up to his ear.

“Dead, I found those Serpents you were talking about. They’re too drunk to defend themselves, it’ll be a good time to strike and finish this,” He said, trying to make his voice as stable as possible.

 

“Great. Stay out of sight, we’re on the way.” Deadhead hung up and the three waited until the sound of motorcycles silenced in the distance.

 

“Knock him out,” Toni said, getting up.

 

“Wait, wait!” Sweet Pea punched him once, leaving him cold and they snuck to the house. Just as they thought, Deadhead had left some Ghoulies behind to keep watch. The three manage to knock them all out and tie them up before heading into the house. Taking out their supplies, the Serpents split up, tagging different places inside. Toni worked on Deadhead’s bedroom, drawing small snakes all over and green glitter in his bed. She busted three silly strings in his bathroom, covering the whole place. Jughead went to the garage, painting a large snake with details. After that, he just made black and green lines all across the front of the house and broke eggs over the stares. Sweet Pea worked downstairs, putting fish in vents and turning on the heat. He dumped out the duffle bags spread out in the room, covering their clothes with rotten milk and garbage.

 

“Hey guys, some are showing up, let’s go!” Jughead whisper shouted and they headed out the back, leaving the hideout quickly. The sound of their bikes was hidden by the crowd of bikes coming back.

 

Deadhead fumed. He tried walking up the stairs but slipped on the yolks, making some other Ghoulies clean them up. He took a look and a sniff at the living room, groaning before heading upstairs to his room. He quickly looked at his bedroom and yelled.

 

“Suit up! We’re playing some Serpents a visit.”

 

*** * ***

 

“She’s still in our room?” Toni asked the two girls who were now snuggled up to their boyfriends. They nodded at her and she sighed, heading down the hall. Toni set her jacket down, sitting against the door. “Cher? I’m back.”

 

“Do you think I care?” Cheryl said through the door. “Go away, Toni.”

 

“Cheryl, please. I’m done with the Ghoulie stuff, can we just talk, face to face?” She asked.

 

“I don’t want to see you. You left so it was clear that you didn’t want to see me either.”

 

Toni scoffed. “Are you serious? THat’s not why I left at all Cheryl. If you would let me in, we could talk about it like humans.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Toni.” The pink haired girl heard the bathroom door close and sighed. She got up, walking back into the living room.

 

“I’ll be outside, just need some air.” She left the house, heading down the stairs. “Goddamnit Antonette. How can you fix it this time?”

 

A loud revving came up in front of her followed by two loud pops and a burning sensation in her shoulder and chest. Toni collapsed and the front door opened.

 

“Fuck! Jughead, Toni’s been shot!” Betty said, running down to her. Cheryl heard the shots, running down the hallways.

 

“What happened? She asked Sweet Pea, trying to see around him.

 

“Toni’s been shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I was gone so long but I thought it would have been longer. I have a new laptop, my own, so I will be able to update this story on normal times. Every Tuesday. I appreciate you for waiting, you don't know how much that means to me. But with this, please forgive me if I'm messing up, I need to get back into it. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments below, I live for your comments.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


End file.
